Raison d'Etre
by Quatermass
Summary: Every living being has a reason for existence. Being stranded far from her homeworld, in the company of a fellow Genome who has gone native, Mikoto thinks she knows her reason for being. But as she gets steadily caught up in the adventures of Zidane and company, and learns more about the world she was born to destroy, Mikoto finds nothing is as clear-cut as she thought...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

I have a bad habit of overreaching myself lately, creating new stories. But there are stories that need to be told, and this, I am sure, is one of them.

 _Final Fantasy IX_ , as I have stated in my three stories crossing over with Harry Potter ( _A Third Summoner, Amethyst and Garnet_ , and _Xenophilia_ , all of which are being updated at the same time as this story is being posted), is my favourite instalment in the series. It was while thinking about _Xenophilia_ that I wondered about Mikoto, who was being shipped with Harry in that story. All stories tend to start with a what-if, and I thought, _What if Mikoto had ended up on Gaia along with Zidane?_ Okay, not as early in life as Zidane, but even so, it's an intriguing thought.

Trying to find the right entry point into the story was tougher. How far into the plot of _Final Fantasy IX_ should I have Mikoto enter? I had thoughts about her entering the story earlier, prior to the events of the game, but only having an effect later in the canon story, but struggled finding the right entry point. Eventually, I decided on the aftermath of the battle near the Iifa Tree. Instead of Mikoto being established in Gaia for some time, which was my original thought, she has been recently stranded, away from everything she knew, and forced to re-evaluate her preconceptions of Gaia, as in _Xenophilia_. For the purpose of this fanfic, she is 15 years old.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be immense spoilers for _Final Fantasy IX_.

Secondly, this work will be, as with my other fanfics, heavily annotated. You have been warned. Bellyaching will not be tolerated.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. _Final Fantasy IX_ is the property of its owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Zidane will take everything you own…


	2. Chapter 1: Kin

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **KIN**

The smell of blood and smoke hung around the Iifa Tree in a mephitic shroud like the very Mist it once produced. Death and destruction on a grand scale had been wrought that day, the stuff of horror brought forth. Those who survived that day would never forget it. For many, it would haunt their nightmares and memories for years to come. When the great Dragon King Eidolon, Bahamut, was unleashed to destroy Kuja, the former ally of Queen Brahne of Alexandria, only for Kuja to somehow turn the Eidolon on his-then master. All as her adopted daughter, Princess Garnet, and her guardians, Zidane, Vivi, Quina, Eiko, and Amarant watched on, helpless to do anything. Garnet had been badly treated by her mother, but she had remained convinced that Kuja had influenced Brahne, as readily as he had influenced Bahamut.

It was shortly after Queen Brahne breathed her last in one, great, grotesque rattle of breath, having made her peace with the daughter she betrayed, and Princess Garnet had finished sobbing, that they saw her. Vivi was the first to see the girl in the pink and white clothes stagger up the shoreline. At first, they thought she was another survivor of Bahamut's relentless attack on the Alexandrian Navy, a soldier who had divested herself of her armour. But as Garnet, Vivi, Zidane, Eiko, and Quina watched on (Amarant more interested in the _Blue Narcissus_ , Brahne's personal yacht), they realised such an assessment was wrong.

It was Zidane who gaped rather stupidly as the girl came closer, staggering, as if drunk, her green, almost feline eyes unfocused. At her messy mop of blonde hair…and at the tail protruding from her rear. Features that, until now, he was sure he alone possessed. She seemed just a slight bit younger than he was.

She seemed to see him, and her eyes widened. "You…" she said, in a quiet tone nonetheless suggesting confusion and shocked recognition. Then, her eyes rolled up, and she collapsed.

"…Zidane?" Garnet asked, the sorrow of her mother's passing combining with her astonishment to make her hesitant. "Does…does she look like you? Or is this some sort of delusion?"

"If it's a delusion, we're all sharing it," Zidane said. "But where did she spring from?"

"We'll bring her on board," Garnet declared. A couple of Alexandrian soldiers (amongst the few survivors of the Alexandrian Navy) came down from the _Blue Narcissus_ to help bring the corpulent corpse of their late queen on board. Meanwhile, Zidane and Garnet picked up the girl with the tail. It had been a long day…

* * *

Consciousness came slowly, accompanied by pain. Recollection was somewhat more tardy, but soon joined its compatriots. She remembered her name first. _Mikoto_. And her species. _Genome_. Named for the biological template of the Terrans, enhanced and improved by Garland.

Recollection of a monotonous life in Terra, preparing to fulfil a purpose in becoming the next Angel of Death, once Kuja and Zidane had been dealt with. Then, a day when she volunteered to repair the _Invincible_ , the great airship of Terra, and the only one left now. As a future Angel of Death, she had to know how to use the tools of her civilisation. Then, the vast airship taking off, her trying not to panic, as a remote control summoned it to Gaia, a summons that could only have come from Kuja. Then, it came here, to the Iifa Tree, and she found herself stumbling, as the ship shook, into a faulty teleporter.

And then, she fell. Not far, and not hard: the sand cushioned her fall. But a rock half-buried in the sand dazed her. She was witness to the end of a battle. She watched, blearily, as the _Invincible_ 's energy ensnared the soul of the massive draconic Eidolon, and turned it on the massive fleet nearby, annihilating it. She staggered towards a ship in the distance. The Gaians may be hostile to her existence, but some instinct in her desired help, and only other people could get it for her.

And then, he saw him. The failed Angel of Death Zidane Tribal, clearly gone native. No recognition in his eyes, just sheer shock that he had met another like her. Then, the shock and the concussion combined to overwhelm her consciousness.

And now she was here, in the cabin of what was probably the very ship she had passed by. Not under guard, and not apparently imprisoned. The door might be locked. Her head felt clearer, though she still had a bad headache. Perhaps they had used a Cure spell or Potion on her. Gaia had such things as did Terra.

The door opened, and _he_ came in, accompanied by the girl, the one with the dark hair. She had been crying, Mikoto noted detachedly. She remembered the corpse of the corpulent woman the girl had been near. A relative?

There were no tears on Terra anymore, but Mikoto could still recognise grief.

"You feeling better?" Zidane asked, pulling up a couple of chairs near the bed.

"I am in some pain, but the concussion is mostly gone," Mikoto said. She scrutinised him. Those blue, almost feline eyes, the shaggy mop of blonde hair, the blue trousers and waistcoat with a white shirt and sturdy gloves. A pair of daggers hung off a belt. As he sat on the chair, he made sure not to sit on his tail.

The girl had dark hair and dark eyes, the latter bloodshot from excessive crying. She was dressed in orange coveralls and a white shirt. A pendant hung around her neck. By many aesthetic standards, Mikoto supposed that she was quite beautiful. But physiognomy was irrelevant. On hearing Mikoto, she said, as she sat down, "That is indeed a relief. My mother…" Her voice caught in her throat. "…she refused my help. It is good to know that I have helped someone this dark day." She spoke like someone in nobility. "What's your name?"

"…Mikoto," Mikoto admitted. "And you are?"

"Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII, though I have been going under the sobriquet of 'Dagger' of late," the girl said. "And this is…"

"Zidane Tribal," Mikoto interrupted. "I know."

This shocked the pair of them, but Zidane recovered swiftly, and smirked. "Ah, so my fame has spread far and wide?" he asked, masking his anxiety through facetiousness.

"We belong to the same people, you and I," Mikoto said, not amused by his facile reaction. "The Genomes of Terra. You have gone native, Zidane."

Zidane blinked. "Terra? I've never heard of a place called that. Is it a city, or a continent, or…"

"It's a world. _Your_ world. _Our_ world." She sighed. "You do not remember. Kuja took you from your home when you were but an infant."

"Wait, wait, hold up a moment, _Kuja?!_ " Zidane yelped.

So Zidane HAD encountered Kuja. And judging by the expression on his face, it was not on the best of terms, to say the least. "Yes. He is a Genome, just as we are."

Zidane scowled. "But he doesn't have a tail, or at least none that I could see. I mean, I guess he could've tucked it in, but I have no idea how he could with that damn thong he wears under his robes. Seriously, I don't even wanna think about it."

"Your irrelevant ramblings aside, Kuja is a Genome, like you and I," Mikoto said. "We were created."

"Created?!" Zidane yelped.

Mikoto, with a sigh, looked over at Garnet. "Is he always this lacking in intelligence and eloquence?"

"No, this is a good day for him," Garnet said, her joke clearly meant to alleviate the grief she still felt. Mikoto smiled at the joke.

"Oi! Dagger!" Zidane yelped mock-indignantly. After Garnet's laughter died away, he then said to Mikoto, "Created for what purpose?"

And then, Mikoto found herself unable to say. Zidane had clearly gone native. Any revelation as to his true purpose would cause immense psychological upset. And while that would not be a problem if she was back home, able to bring Zidane to Garland and have the ruler of Terra repurpose the rogue Genome, here, she realised, she would have to be more tactful. Especially with the natives present: learning the truth may cause them to become violent.

But Mikoto did not feel confident lying, if only because she would be afraid of being caught out. She decided, instead, to lie by omission. "Terra is a dying world. We Genomes were created from the biological template of the original Terrans, hence our name. Genome."

"Biological template?" Garnet asked, before a look of revelation came across her face. "Do you mean hereditary characteristics?"

"Yes. In our terms, they would be considered genes. A genome contains the entirety of your hereditary characteristics. You are rather learned for one so young, Princess Garnet, and I am surprised that this world has even the basic concept of genetics."

"Doctor Tot, my tutor, was a noted scholar and researcher. Before he left Alexandria, the concept of hereditary characteristics was one of the last things he taught me. I found it fascinating. It's somewhat new research. One of his assistants at Treno, apparently, is a wunderkind in the field." On seeing Mikoto's blank look, Garnet clarified, "He's young, and a genius."

"Ah. Perhaps I should talk with them both. But we Genomes were created to be the new people of Terra as we work to restore our world." Mikoto looked over at Zidane. "Kuja was the first. However, he went rogue, acting against orders from our leader, Garland. It was he who stole you when you were but an infant, and left you on Gaia."

Zidane blinked, before he seemed to come to some realisation. After a moment, he asked, "On Terra, is there, like, an intense blue light?"

"Throughout the entirety of our world," Mikoto said. "But the sky especially, a perpetual blue."

"Damn," Zidane muttered. "No wonder I couldn't find it."

Garnet clarified, "Zidane told me only a few days ago that he went on a journey to find his birthplace a few years ago. The only clue he had was an intense blue light."

Zidane then looked at Mikoto. "So…are we like brother and sister?"

"Technically not. Our genetic templates are divergent enough that we count as distant cousins at best," Mikoto said. "A similar relationship exists between us both and Kuja."

Zidane whistled. "Wow…this is heavy. But how did you end up at the Iifa Tree?"

"Kuja uses one of our airships to cause havoc," Mikoto half-lied. "I was on it, doing maintenance, when it was summoned to the Iifa Tree. I was unable to leave the airship before it left the dock on Terra. As it rocked, I fell into a malfunctioning teleporter. It triggered, and now, I am stranded in your world."

Garnet blinked in astonishment. "Excuse me, Mikoto, but did you say that it was an airship at the Iifa Tree? I could have sworn I saw some vast beast concealed by clouds, with a single red eye. I have seen it's like before, destroying Madain Sari, my birthplace."

"It is no beast, but a massive airship, Princess," Mikoto said. "The _Invincible_. The ultimate airship created by Terra."

"So it was an airship this entire time?" Garnet asked. "It wasn't some…horrid monster?"

"Yes. But the upshot of the situation is that I am now stranded on Gaia, and I have no way of making my way back to Terra," Mikoto said quietly, allowing a quaver to enter her voice. She actually felt afraid and sad and homesick (and in the latter's case, she was feeling it for the first time), so no acting was required. Just a relaxation of the usual controls on her emotions.

"Hey, hey," Zidane said, getting up and patting her on the shoulder in what she supposed was meant to be a consoling manner. "It's okay, sis. I'm gonna call you that anyway. Sis, we'll find a way to get you back home, okay?

Mikoto nodded automatically, though she knew it was, for him at least, an exercise in futility. For her, she had an only slightly better chance at finding a means of getting home. She knew she would have to find a way to get an airship to the Shimmering Isle, and before that, break the seal Garland had placed on it to prevent Kuja, or any Gaians, from making their way to Terra. She wasn't sure whether waiting for the Invincible to come to wherever she was staying was a good idea. "Thank you," she said, equally as automatic as her nodding.

"No problem," Zidane said with a cheerful smile. Damn, but he was so cheerful. Mikoto wondered what would happen if he ever learned the full truth behind his origins. And what his reaction would be towards her for keeping it secret…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Now, the assistant of Dr Tot's will play an important role in the story. Although an OC within the story of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **, he will be given a name that has recurred in the** ** _Final Fantasy_** **series. And he won't exactly come out of nowhere.**

 **BTW, in case you're wondering why Garnet's so chatty in this story, shortly after her mother has died, she's trying to distract herself from her grief by speaking to Mikoto.**

 **No numbered annotations…**


	3. Chapter 2: Lovesickness

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **LOVESICKNESS**

Mikoto looked around the wooden building's interior. "And what is this place, exactly?" she asked Zidane as he sat down heavily on a stool.

Zidane looked at her as if she had come from another world. Then again, she had. "It's a pub. A bar? Don't you have those on Terra?"

"A pub? Oh, a meeting place where people attempt to reach advanced states of mental incompetence by repeated consumption of fermented vegetable beverages(1)," Mikoto said. As Zidane stared at her further, a slight smile tugged at her features, and she remarked, "I don't think you need to consume that many."

Zidane, as he was given a tankard filled with ale, muttered, "Salt the wounds, why don't you?"

"We have not had pubs on Terra for millennia," Mikoto said, sitting down next to him. "But I am curious, why do you wish to achieve inebriation?"

"Dagger," Zidane said, before drinking.

"Princess Garnet causes you to wish to drink ethanol?"

"It's complicated," Zidane snapped.

Mikoto didn't consider it truly complex. Relationships were often tangled webs, true, but there were usually fairly simple recurring reasons, from what little she knew.

They had reached Alexandria the day before yesterday, and had been greeted by two of Garnet's bodyguards (and given her upcoming coronation, the heads of her military forces). One, a rather stocky man in noisy armour was Captain Adelbert Steiner, the Head of the Pluto Knights. The other, an elegant brown-haired woman in her twenties, was General Beatrix, the leader of the Alexandrian military. Another man with them, a short man with a prominent nose, red hair, and thick glasses, was Doctor Tot, Garnet's former tutor.

Garnet had introduced the newcomers: besides Mikoto, there was the blue-haired summoner girl of about six or seven years, the rambunctious Eiko, and there was the tall and imposing red-haired Amarant. Steiner had been surprised (and pleasantly so, given the man's dislike of Zidane) that Zidane had a relative, and someone who was soft-spoken and demure (though he seemed to not be surprised that Zidane was related to Kuja). Tot, who was a scholar, was fascinated to learn that Zidane and Mikoto came from another world, as did Kuja.

Arrangements were made for Queen Brahne's funeral, and now, shortly thereafter, Zidane had brought Mikoto into the bustling metropolis of Alexandria. Very primitive, compared to Terra and Bran Bal, but it was interesting all the same.

Mikoto was now dressed, somewhat daringly by Alexandrian standards, in dark trousers (with a hole cut to accommodate her tail, courtesy of Garnet's tailors), a white shirt, and a mahogany vest, while her original clothes were being laundered. It was not unlike Zidane's own clothing, and while most women in this world seemed to prefer to wear skirts and dresses, Mikoto preferred practicality.

Anyway, the reason why Zidane was intending to get drunk? Because Garnet was now to become queen, and from what Mikoto could tell, Zidane had something of an infatuation with the princess, an infatuation that had grown into, if not love, then something more than a fleeting fancy. In terms of aesthetics and social status, there was much to say about the attractiveness of Garnet. But the social status was also very much a gulf, especially in a primitive society like this one. And with Garnet about to become a queen, Zidane's chance of having a long-term relationship, except for a distant friendship, had lessened significantly.

As Zidane drank morosely, a strange assorted group of individuals came in. "Hey, Zidane!" one of them called. "And…who's this?"

Zidane didn't deign to look up from his drink, so Mikoto swivelled on her stool. A quartet of people, one a woman, the others men of varying ages, were standing there, looking at her curiously, even confusedly. One was a squat, bearded man wearing a helmet. Another was a blocky-featured young man with an orange bandanna and a notable underbite. Yet another young man looked like he had been sewn together after a bad accident, with different colours of skin. Finally, the young woman had light green hair. Mikoto, after a moment's scrutiny, nodded. "I am Mikoto. I am one of Zidane's people."

"So, yer like his sister?" the woman asked, her accent having a distinctive drawl to it.

"We are closer to distant cousins. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that," the young man with the orange bandanna said, being the one who had called out to Zidane earlier. "I'm Marcus, this is Cinna," the bearded man was indicated, "this is Blank," the patchwork man was indicated, "and this is Ruby." The woman gave a curtsey on being introduced. "We're part of Tantalus, the theatre troupe Zidane belongs to."

"They're also thieves, Mikoto, so watch your wallet," Zidane muttered, his words slurring slightly.

Ruby scowled, going up to Zidane. "We ain't seen each other in ages, so why the long face, pardner?"

Zidane scowled, but remained quiet. "What happened?" Marcus asked. "Did that Dagger chick dump him?"

Zidane's flinch caused Cinna to say, "Bingo."

"It is not a matter of 'dumping'," Mikoto said. "They belong to substantially different social strata that makes it difficult for them to remain in a meaningful relationship."

Zidane jabbed a thumb at Mikoto. "What she said."

"Oh, this ain't like you at all, Zidane!" Ruby complained.

Cinna, apparently trying to change the subject, said, "Hey, Ruby, I heard you started a mini-theater."

"Sure did, darlin'!" Ruby said with a grin. "Mah plays are a hit!"

"Cool," Blank said. "How about we go watch?"

Ruby, as the other members of Tantalus made their enthusiasm known, turned to Zidane. "You comin', Zidane?"

Realising that he wasn't, Mikoto said, "Zidane, I am unfamiliar with this world, and those you consider kin. Would you be so kind as to render assistance?"

"Gah, go for the emotional blackmail, why doncha?" Zidane groaned, before getting reluctantly to his feet.

"You go girl," Ruby said with a smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

Along the way, they picked up Vivi, the quiet young Black Mage who had been with Zidane and Garnet at the Iifa Tree. They soon headed to the mini-theatre, Vivi in tow. They soon watched one of the plays being put on, _Moogle Madness_ , Vivi laughing, and even Mikoto chuckling. But the few laughs Zidane had were half-hearted at best. In the interval between acts, Blank filled Zidane and Vivi on how they escaped Alexandria during their earlier clashes with Brahne's forces.

Afterwards, Zidane went to the small bar of the mini-theatre, and began drinking anew. Mikoto sat next to him, and heard him mutter, "Dagger…you cozy on your throne already? No, no, no, no… I can't start my day without her. Her smile, her voice…her voice is like a beautiful song, allowing me to soar high into the sky, and…I won't be able to do that anymore…"

"You can still fly high, darlin'!" Ruby said to Zidane.

"It's not like you to go all emo like this," Blank remarked.

As the rest of Tantalus agreed, Zidane snapped, "Shut up! You don't understand how I feel at all!"

As he stood, ready to stride out of the mini-theatre, Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder. "They understand enough, it seems. Even I do."

"Gwa-ha-ha-ha!" came the booming voice of an extraordinary figure, a rotund man with a pink beard, thick glasses, and long, donkey-like ears, his nose a porcine snout. "Looks like this girl's got yer measure, Zidane! Long time, no see! And damn, you look pathetic!"

"Keep piling it on, boss," Zidane muttered sullenly, sitting down and taking another draught of his drink.

"Boss?" Mikoto asked.

"The name's Baku, the head of Tantalus," Baku said, shaking her hand. "Judgin' by the tail, you're related to Zidane, right?"

"Distantly only," Mikoto said. "We share the same birthplace, Terra. Another world. I am Mikoto."

"Huh. Explains quite a bit. Though I can see he didn't get his usual cheer from you, girl."

Zidane turned to Baku, a desperate look in his eyes. "Boss…I wanna join Tantalus again. Steal treasure, just like we used to."

Baku snorted, though his expression softened. "Ain't much treasure lying around the world left, boy. And anyway, you forgot our number one rule. If we set out eyes on somethin', we get it. Always! You don't have what it takes anymore, Zidane. You can't even capture your songbird."

Zidane flinched, while Mikoto frowned. "Songbird?"

"He means Dagger," Zidane said morosely.

"Ah. Metaphors."

"Zidane…can we go and see her?" Vivi asked, coming over.

"Gwa-ha-ha-ha! See, you should be more honest about your feelings, like this little guy!" Baku said. "Anyway, I've gotta get back to Lindblum. Nice meeting you, Miko-whatever your name is. Keep your brother in line, okay?"

* * *

Zidane decided to go with Vivi, Mikoto following. After taking the boat across the lake to Alexandria Castle, they encountered Amarant and a rat-like woman in red livery circling each other, nearby soldiers preparing to arrest them. "What's going on, Freya?!" Zidane yelped.

"I am somewhat preoccupied right now, Zidane!" the rat-like woman (Mikoto learned later she was a Burmecian) said.

Amarant, however, relaxed his guard. "You know her, then? Then warn her that the Flaming Amarant will let this slide for the moment."

As Zidane went to reassure the guards, Freya then noticed Mikoto. "Oh? And who might you be?"

"I am Mikoto, of the same people as Zidane," Mikoto said.

After reassuring the guards, Zidane went over to Freya. "Freya, there's no need to be worked up."

Freya scowled. "On the contrary, there is every need! Princess Garnet is on the verge of becoming Queen of Alexandria! And you have been off gallivanting around. And is that _alcohol_ I can smell on your breath? Have you even tried to find out more about Kuja, or have you merely been off killing your brain cells?"

"…Freya, I've had a lot on my mind. A _lot_ ," Zidane said pointedly, with Freya looking a little shamefaced at her outburst. "And we found out something about Kuja…and myself, some time ago."

"That is good, because Kuja stole Garnet's Eidolons, and betrayed and murdered Brahne, his employer. We need to be careful lest he decide to attack Garnet again," Freya said, calming down a little. "What did you learn?"

"Apparently, Kuja and I come from the same place, as does Mikoto. Another world, called Terra," Zidane said. "It was Kuja who stole me from my birthplace and left me here. We found Mikoto near the Iifa Tree. Apparently that thing Kuja used to control Bahamut at the Iifa Tree is a massive airship. Mikoto was in it, and accidentally fell into a teleporter. She's like me, stranded far from home."

"Kuja is a renegade of our people," Mikoto said, stepping forward. "He defies the will of our leader, Garland. He seeks the power of the Eidolons in order to overthrow Garland."

"Causing a war that caused the deaths of thousands, all to seek the power of the Eidolons," Freya murmured in disgust. "So we know some of his motivations, at least. What about where he is based?"

"Kuja's main base, I believe, is the Desert Palace on the Outer Continent," Mikoto said. "That was where our last intelligence indicates him as being. However, I also believe he has a base in the city you know as Treno."

"Excellent. That is excellent information, Mikoto. You have my gratitude," Freya said. "I apologise for my outburst earlier. Zidane is a good friend, but he is also a frequent source of frustration."

"I've had a lot on my mind, Freya!" Zidane snapped. "Dagger's distancing herself from me because she's soon to be queen! I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to talk to her, let alone protect her!" His face fell. "Anyway, as queen, she'll have all the bodyguards she'll need."

"So did Brahne," Amarant said. "And you saw what good it did her."

"Thank you, Amarant," Freya said archly, "for your honest and frank reminder of the power of the Eidolons."

"Glad to be of service," Amarant said with a smirk.

"Zidane," Vivi said, "Dagger still wants to see you, I think. Let's go see her!"

* * *

They came across Steiner and Eiko discussing something in the hall. "…Doctor Tot telling me that she had a horn," Steiner mused. "To think she is of Madain Sari stock. Still, blood alone does not a good queen make! She was raised a princess, aware of the duties involved! She would certainly not go running around and screaming while hanging from a candelabra!"

"Hey, I said thank you for getting me down! No need to be mean!"

"This is a place of splendour and majesty, not a playground!" Steiner retorted. "I suffer your presence because Her Majesty shares kinship with you. Do not abuse that privilege, Miss Carol!"

Eiko poked her tongue out defiantly at Steiner, the blue-haired, horned girl turning, only to find Zidane and the others walking in. "Oh, Zidane!" Eiko yelped.

"Zidane!" Steiner said, traipsing over. "What are you doing here? This is the royal palace, and while Her Majesty has given you leave to come here, I will not have you doing so with complete impunity!"

It was Vivi who spoke up. "Mister Steiner, sir…we were wondering…could we see Dagger?"

Steiner considered it, his expression softening. Mikoto guessed that the pompous knight held the young Black Mage in some regard. "The princess? Well, if that is your wish, Master Vivi, I will endeavour to arrange a meeting. But it will have to be brief, I'm afraid. We have affairs of state to deal with, what with the upcoming coronation. Reparations to be made to the cities decimated by Queen Brahne, dignitaries from around the Mist Continent…you must understand that we are all very busy."

* * *

Sadly, the meeting didn't go as planned. Garnet stood above them, now dressed in a regal gown, and Zidane was unable to tell her what he felt. Mikoto was sure that she couldn't either, judging by the morose look in her dark eyes. Eiko's little diversion involving the jewels was amusing. Zidane's confession, once Garnet and her guardians were out of earshot, less so.

" _I couldn't say anything! Not a damn thing! I had a whole speech ready, but it would've been a lie! I don't wanna lie to her!_ 'Good luck, Dagger. I'll be watching from afar. Look me up if you need someone to talk to.' _But it was just a big fat lie. That's not how I feel at all. Not at all…_ "

The next morning, they had gathered in the bar in Alexandria proper to find Zidane. This meant Eiko, Vivi, Amarant, Freya, and Mikoto. Doctor Tot had come looking for Eiko and Mikoto, wanting to ask them questions about Madain Sari and Terra respectively. On prompting from Eiko, Tot decided to take Eiko and Mikoto to Treno.

"I'd like to go too," Zidane said, entering. "I need some time away from here, and there's a Tetra Master tournament going on at Treno."

"If Mikoto is correct, Kuja has a base of operations in Treno," Freya said. "I will come so that we can investigate."

"Treno, huh? Well, I'd probably get bored hanging around here," Amarant drawled.

"Well, well, quite the party," Tot said with a smile. "We'll take Gargan Roo to Treno."

Mikoto acceded, if only because she was curious. A new place, a new location, new people. And perhaps there, she might be one step closer to finding a way to get back home. After all, Doctor Tot was a scholar, and he might know where to find the right technology.

* * *

The ride was curious, on a gondola of sorts hung from an insect through underground tunnels. After some time travelling, they ended up in Treno, and in the elaborate workshop and study of Tot. Eiko dragged Vivi along for sightseeing, saying she would talk to Tot about Madain Sari later, with Freya and Amarant leaving for their own errands. Eventually, Zidane left too to register for the tournament, leaving Mikoto, who was peering curiously at the books on the shelves, with Doctor Tot.

"So, Mikoto, what can you tell me about Terra?"

"I am not sure what I can tell you," Mikoto said. "It is a dying world."

"Well, even so, there would be much to…" Suddenly, there was a crash and clutter of fallen books, and Tot whirled, as did Mikoto. At the entrance to Tot's study was sprawled a teenaged boy, about her age, on top of a small drift of books. "Oh dear! Are you all right?"

"My dignity, along with my face, is bruised, and I believe I have squashed a first edition of _The Unexpurgated History of Treno_ ," the teenager said, before struggling to his feet. Mikoto looked at him. He was tall and thin, his face rather long, but handsome, she guessed, by most standards of aesthetics. He had round spectacles he was resettling on his nose, behind which blue eyes flashed. His hair had a shock of dark hair, his expensive clothing clearly that of a noble, with a long, brown velvet coat over it. The dignity of his bearing was rather ruined by a nervous air and the dishevelled results of his pratfall(2).

"Ah. Well, we have visitors, you know. We have a summoner from Madain Sari, and this fine young lady, who, believe it or not, comes from another world. And apparently she knows quite a bit about this science of hereditary characteristics you have been studying," Tot said.

The teenager's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Always. This is Mikoto, a Genome of Terra. Mikoto, this is the Bishop family heir, Wedgewood J Bishop(3)," Tot said.

The teenager smiled, and shook Mikoto's hand. "I do not stand on convention. You may call me Wedge if you wish."

Mikoto returned the smile, not quite because she felt it, but because convention demanded it. Even so, she couldn't help but feel that some sort of connection had been made…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And there you have it. Now's the point where things will begin to diverge from the game.**

 **Now, I wanted to ship Mikoto with someone, but I was a bit wary of just making an OC out of the blue. I decided to thus use a Wedge, as there's no Biggs and Wedge in** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **. I did use a different Biggs and Wedge for** ** _A Third Summoner_** **, as contacts of Amarant in the Treno underground, but here, he's more like a noble scholar, rather like Charles Darwin with a bit of Antoine Lavoisier and Gregor Mendel thrown in. More on his backstory will be discussed next chapter.**

 **1\. Based on an almost identical line of Kryten's from** ** _Red Dwarf: Timeslides_** **. A brilliant line.**

 **2\. I had in mind that Wedge looks like a teenaged Paul McGann, wearing the costume of the Eighth Doctor (all Victorian finery), but with the features (and some of the nervous disposition) of Marwood, his role in** ** _Withnail and I_** **.**

 **3\. I struggled to find a name that could be shortened to Wedge. Having decided on Charles Darwin as an inspiration, I chose to use the name of his grandfather, Josiah Wedgewood. Hence,** ** _Wedgewood J Bishop_** **.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wedge and Mikoto

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **WEDGE AND MIKOTO**

Wedge peered at Mikoto with an uncomfortable scrutiny. She was reminded of how Garland would sometimes get while checking Genomes for defects, and found the comparison unnerving. As if realising, Wedge said, "Sorry, forgive me. I have seen someone like you only once before. I sometimes go down to the pub. My father despairs of me mixing with the lower classes. I once met a boy, a little older than me, with a tail. Zidane Tribal, I believe he called himself. A nice fellow, but with sticky fingers."

"You just missed Zidane," Doctor Tot said. "He went to the Tetra Master tournament."

"Ah." Wedge peered into Mikoto's eyes. "What beautiful eyes you have. They match the rest of you, you know. Sorry, sorry, I tend to get a bit too verbose at times. The fairer sex, I haven't had much luck with."

"Your compliment is not unwelcome, all the same," Mikoto said, as kindly as she dared. For all of his uncomfortable scrutiny, he seemed nice enough.

"Thank you. Doctor Tot said you were a Genome of Terra. I can't confess to having a comprehensive knowledge of geography: biology is more of my thing. But I do know the names of the major continents and settlements."

"Terra is not a continent or settlement," Mikoto said. "Terra is another world entirely."

His eyes widened. "I say…another world? Doctor Tot, this is not some sort of joke, is it?"

"As far as I know, no," Doctor Tot said. "Her world is considerably more advanced than ours, particularly in the field of biology, if what she told Princess Garnet is any indication. Their people's name, Genome, comes from a sort of biological blueprint including the hereditary characteristics you are so fascinated with."

"A genome is derived from 'genetics', the study of genes. A gene is the 'hereditary characteristic' of which you are engrossed in," Mikoto said.

"Gene…as in genesis or genealogy," Wedge mused. "A wonderfully pithy term, whereas 'hereditary characteristics' is so cumbersome, I will be the first to admit. I will use it henceforth." He sat down on a chair opposite the one Mikoto was now sitting in. "I daresay I will find speaking with you most fascinating, Lady Mikoto."

"Mikoto will suffice. We have not had nobility on Terra for millennia, and while I am unique in many regards, I am hardly nobility," Mikoto said.

"Very well. I did say you may call me Wedge," Wedge said with a smile.

"She has certainly captured your imagination like no other, hasn't she, Wedge?" Tot asked.

"Indeed, she has. A beautiful lady, and one with knowledge that interests me," Wedge said.

Tot chuckled, and then turned to Mikoto. "Forgive Wedge his enthusiasm. When something takes his interest, he devours it, figuratively speaking. I came to Treno to further my researches. Lord Bishop agreed to fund them, but in exchange, I was to help tutor his youngest son in the sciences in which he is interested in, even help his researches. He's a handful, to be sure, and there are times when he is more absent-minded than I, but he has a brilliant mind in this field of science."

"My older brother, Biggersley, is more interested in buying fripperies at the Auction House," Wedge said. "And being seen in the company of the latest woman to have caught his eye. Biggs is only six years my senior, and already, he has two bastards to his name. And a rather interesting collection of venereal illnesses. All of which require rather painful and dubious treatments. Sadly, my father dotes on him. He tolerates my learning and experiments, but he has a rather low opinion of his youngest son entering the world of the scholar."

"A shame," Mikoto said. "Scholars are…were prized on Terra. You should not be ashamed of your intellect."

"I am not ashamed!" Wedge snapped, before he subsided. "I am _not_. Rather, I am vexed by my father and my brother's apathy towards the intellect, along with too many here in Treno. I once harboured dreams of sailing across the ocean to Daguerro, the famed library-island." He shook his head. "Never mind about that. I shouldn't burden you with my problems, merely my curiosity."

Mikoto nodded. After some time, she said, "What do you wish to learn about? The field of genetics is a broad one, and it would take me a long time to speak of it."

"Whatever you do know, Mikoto, I will gladly listen to," Wedge said. "Perhaps we should start with the basics. Where are genes held in the body, for example? I had this notion that it was somewhere in the cells one can see under a microscope."

"You are correct. They are found in the nucleus, encoded in long strands of deoxyribonucleic acid, a chemical to which we give the acronym DNA to."

"Fascinating," Wedge said. "How does this chemical encode the genes?"

"Using varying sequences of the chemicals known as adenosine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine," Mikoto said. As her impromptu genetics lecture continued, she found herself struck by the surreal nature of this experience. Here she was, teaching the basics of genetics to a primitive on the very world whose destiny was to be assimilated by Terra.

And yet, she had to admit, there was something strangely fulfilling speaking about such things to someone who was so interested in it. She felt at ease.

* * *

They spoke through much of the night, but Mikoto had to retire to sleep. When she got up the next morning, the sight before her when she re-entered the study and workshop forced her to stifle her laughter. Wedge was sleeping at a desk, his face drooling onto a parchment he had been scribbling on, presumably notes from last night's lesson.

Tot, who was walking in with a servant in tow (said servant carrying a tray with breakfast paraphernalia), saw the sight, and nodded. "Sometimes, when something has stolen his full attention, he can work until he cannot stay awake," he said, taking a cup of tea, and placing it near Wedge.

Wedge groaned, his hair dishevelled, his glasses askew. "Caffeine…" he moaned in a long, zombie-like drawl. He reached over blearily for the tea, and began sipping from it. "I think I took too deep a draught from the Mead of Suttungr(1)," he muttered.

Tot chuckled. "A heady draught, that one. Eiko sought me out. She's just talking to Vivi outside. They stayed overnight at one of the local inns, under the protection of Freya and Amarant."

"Amarant?" Mikoto asked, not knowing much about the large, red-haired man. Zidane had told her more about Freya.

"He's a feared figure in this town," Wedge said, some of his mental faculties coming back. "A noted thief and thug. He's also done work as a bounty hunter of late, if the latest rumours are true."

Mikoto nodded. Then, a thought occurred to her. "Doctor Tot…do you know of radio transmissions?"

"Radio…oh, yes!" Tot said. "It's something of a novelty for the most part, although the airships of the militaries of both Alexandria and Lindblum use them for long-distance communication(2). Signal flags and flares are more common, though, as radios are rather expensive to make. Not many people use electricity in devices. I have a couple of radios in my study, mostly as curiosities. I actually developed, on a whim, a device to detect radio waves from the stars." Tot wandered over to a bench, and indicated a complex array of bulbs, wires, a stylus over a roll of paper, and some sort of spinning generator(3).

Mikoto frowned. "A radio telescope," she murmured. "A very primitive version, but a small radio telescope all the same."

"You have such devices?"

"Terra had many such devices, for detecting certain cosmic events," Mikoto said. "But I need a radio for a considerably more mundane reason. I need to find a way of contacting home, and ensuring I can do so. I need to make modifications so that it can breach the dimensional gap."

"Can you do this?"

"My specialty is more in genetics and biological engineering, but I know enough to create a crude radio that can potentially transmit across dimensions," Mikoto said. "I was expected to learn many things of possible use."

"A veritable jack of all trades?" Wedge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack of all trades?" Mikoto asked.

"He means that you are well-versed in many areas," Tot explained, before reciting, " _Jack of all trades, master of none, though often better than master of one._ "

"Though in your case, you'd be a jill of all trades," Wedge observed. "What would you need for this super-radio, anyway?"

Mikoto considered this. Eventually, she said, "The only thing I need is a Teleport Stone. That is the only component I do not see here that cannot be manufactured easily."

"Teleport Stone?" Tot asked. "Those things were commonly used in times past, but no longer."

"I have one in my own collection. I studied it out of curiosity when I had a fad for thaumogeology," Wedge said. "I'll go and fetch it from my chambers back…home." He stood, and left.

Seeing Mikoto's unasked question on her face, Tot explained, "Wedge does not get along with his family. Lord Bishop is a good man, but he doesn't see becoming a scholar as a worthy career path for the son of a noble. And his brother is a wastrel who sneers at intellectual pursuit. The gulf has widened even further since his mother died. While it was Lord Bishop who hired me, it was Lady Bishop who persuaded Lord Bishop to do so. She was the peacekeeper of the family."

Mikoto didn't know how to reply to that, and she didn't get the chance, for Eiko and Vivi came in. "Hey, Doc!" Eiko yelped. "You said you wanted to talk to me about Madain Sari, right? Well, I'm ready to talk!"

"My dear girl, that is splendid," Tot said. "Now, perhaps we should start with what you know about Madain Sari's history."

As the excitable blue-haired girl with the horn began speaking, Mikoto found herself distracted. Of all the people in this primitive world, she wondered why it was Wedge who had captured her attention. Perhaps it was because, when she had told him what she knew of genetics, it felt like she was helping him open his eyes for the first time in his life. Or perhaps it was because he had found a kindred spirit in her, a perverse irony, considering that it was her destiny to take his life, along with those of Gaia.

She felt a strange pang in her heart at that, an emotion she wasn't sure she recognised. But if she had, she would have recognised it as something she was sure she would never have felt.

Regret.

* * *

The bedroom of Wedgewood J Bishop was cluttered and messy. He liked to think of it as 'creative disarray', though the maids thought otherwise. He often had to direct them to merely dust and sweep the room, rather than tidy it, as they often threw out things he considered vital, as well as handling things that were potentially dangerous.

However, he found what he was looking for easily enough. It was an old cardboard box, filled with various stones. Not precious gems, for the most part, but interesting stones that had a magical effect. Some, like the Teleport Stone, contained a spell deep within its structure, so that when crushed, the spell would be unleashed. Others were from far-off places, like a piece of pumice, said to have come from Mount Gulug on the Lost Continent.

As he fished out the Teleport Stone, he heard a slurred voice say, "Whaddya doing, Wedge?"

Wedge sighed, and turned to find Biggs leaning against the doorframe. "Fetching a Teleport Stone for someone."

"Is that somethin' to do with that tailed piece o' tail Tot and you have been chattin' with?" Biggs asked, sipping from a bottle of very expensive wine as if it was a bottle of water. His face was thinner, even gaunt, with sunken eyes looking blearily out at him, and an aquiline face that owed more to his father than his mother, whom Wedge resembled more. Despite this, he had a strange dignity (or at least haughtiness) in his posture and expression much of the time that even drunkenness didn't mar, though his choice of words left a lot to be desired(4).

"Her name is Mikoto," Wedge said. "And yes. She requires this for her own reasons."

Biggs scoffed. "I'll tell you this, Wedge, you ain't gonna get laid by givin' a girl a Teleport Stone as a gift."

"I am but fifteen, Biggs," Wedge retorted. "Unlike you, I value quality over quantity, and I am willing to wait until I find the right girl."

Biggs sneered at his younger brother. "That's the thing, Wedge. You'll _never_ find the right girl. There _is_ no right girl for you, you hunchbacked myopic _scholar!_ " He spat the last word out as if it was an expletive, before turning and leaving the room. "Scholars do _nothing_ in the world!" he said in one last parting shot as he left.

Wedge scowled with anger. _Says the syphilitic wastrel who wastes his Gil on wine and women and trinkets from the Auction House_ , he thought furiously, blinking back tears of rage and hurt. Thinking of Mikoto, of her calm beauty and green eyes, helped calm him. _In any case, I may have already found the right girl. It is too early to tell on such short acquaintance, and yet…I do feel something. More than you ever do with your conquests_.

With that angry declaration in his mind, he stormed out of his room, and headed back to Tot's tower, composing himself as he did so. It wouldn't do for the son of a noble to be seen crying. And he didn't want to burden Tot or Mikoto with his problems…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **More of Mikoto and Wedge, with some conflict between Wedge and Biggs. By the way, if the biology terms are alienating, forgive me. I did a lot of this at uni, and I thought it'd be interesting to have Mikoto explain the advanced genetics of her world to someone who has a relatively primitive understanding of what genetics is. Wedge is infatuated with her, albeit in a quiet way: he is smitten with her intellect and what he considers to be an exotic beauty.**

 **I changed the rating after writing this chapter to 'M' because there's discussion of venereal disease (STDs or sexually-transmitted diseases, for those of you not in the know) and Biggs' conquests.**

 **1\. This is from Norse legend, and is also called the Mead of Poetry. Originally created by a couple of dwarves killing Kvasir, the world's smartest man (the dwarves claimed he suffocated from his own intellect) and using his blood to make a special mead, said mead was then taken from the dwarves by the giant Suttungr as compensation for their murder of his father (separate from Kvasir, in case you get confused). Odin managed to steal some from Suttungr.**

 **2\. Radio seems to be used between airships during the fourth disc, so I thought radios exist on the world of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **, but are an expensive rarity.**

 **3\. I'm crap at descriptions, but I had in mind a primitive radio telescope called a 'Marconiscope' from the** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _Pyramids of Mars_** **. In that story, the Marconiscope, amongst other things, is used to receive a warning from Mars:** ** _Beware Sutekh_** **.**

 **4\. As I had decided on Wedge looking like Marwood from** ** _Withnail and I_** **, albeit wearing the costume of the Eighth Doctor, I decided that Biggs would look like Withnail, as played by Richard E Grant.**


	5. Chapter 4: Unwanted Empathy

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **UNWANTED EMPATHY**

Mikoto had spoken with Eiko before, but it was only now that the horned girl's attention, having talked Tot's ear off for some minutes, was turned to her, Tot currently writing things down while scrabbling around for something. "So, are you Zidane's sister or something?" Eiko asked.

"I am a distant genetic relative, like a distant cousin," Mikoto said as she rewired the radio telescope, Tot having graciously allowed her to rewire it. Just as well: it was a pretty powerful radio for something so primitive. "You are probably more closely related to Princess Garnet than I am to Zidane. She does come from your village, after all, and it may not have had a large gene pool."

"Gene pool? What does swimming have to do with it?" Eiko asked.

Mikoto sighed, opting to ignore the question. The girl was intelligent, but ignorant. "Which Eidolons do you possess?" she asked, out of mild curiosity.

"Oh! Um, Fenrir, Carbuncle, and Phoenix. Do they have Eidolons on your world?"

Mikoto blinked, before she considered the question. "Not for millennia. Terra is a dying world. All of our Eidolons have died, with perhaps one exception, and that is being used as a guardian." Namely, Ark, guarding the Gulug Stone at Oeilvert. "When we save Terra, our Eidolons shall be born anew."

"And what is Terra like?" Eiko asked.

"…You ask a lot of questions."

"Hey, I just wanna know what sort of world Zidane was born in!" Eiko snapped. "Is it a beautiful place?"

"Beautiful?" In a way, it was. All those mushroom-like structures clawing at the sapphire-blue sky. The serene quiet. Even for a dying world, there was a beauty to Terra. Mikoto lacked the poetry to convey this, so she merely said, "Yes, it is. It would be strange to your eyes, but it is beautiful. Now, please, I would like to get on with this."

"And what is that?"

"She wishes to modify a radio so that it can communicate between dimensions," Tot said. "She wishes to contact someone who can rescue her."

Wedge entered at that moment, looking a little sullen. When he noticed Eiko and Vivi, he asked Tot wryly, "Have you become a babysitter?"

Tot laughed, while Eiko pouted. "I'm not a baby! Though you're a nerdy scholar like Doctor Tot here!"

Wedge chuckled a little. "Yes, it is rather obvious, isn't it? You're the summoner from Madain Sari Doctor Tot told me about, aren't you? And the Black Mage boy…wait a moment. I believe I may have seen you before. You were in town a couple of times just before that incident in Alexandria with Tantalus."

"Y-Yes, I've b-been to Treno a few t-times," Vivi said.

"Wedge, this is Eiko Carol of Madain Sari, and Vivi Ornitier, who used to live with Quan," Tot said.

"Oh, that old Qu who lived near here," Wedge said. "I didn't know you were his ward." Wedge went over, and handed Mikoto the Teleport Stone. "Will this do?"

Mikoto examined it with a critical eye. It was in fairly good condition. "It should suffice," she said. "Thank you."

Wedge smiled. "You don't mind if I speak to the children?"

"Not at all. I need to concentrate on this," Mikoto said.

"Anyway," Tot said, "Eiko, Vivi, this is Wedgewood J Bishop, the youngest son of Lord Bishop."

"You may call me Wedge," Wedge said with a bow. He then peered at Vivi. "A Black Mage golem who is alive and sentient…fascinating. Do you like reading much at all, Vivi?"

"Umm, Grandpa taught me all sorts of things," Vivi said. "Mostly about the world, and the Mist Continent."

"Yes. I sometimes left Treno to converse with Quan, you know, before my father banned me," Wedge said. "He was interesting to talk to, once you got past that accent all the Qus seem to have. Nice guy, smart too, but a bit of an oddball when it came to his theories. Then again, my own have been seen as rather odd by many scholars. A shame I never got to see him before he died."

"I think he might have mentioned you," Vivi said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Wedge said. His eyes flickered over to Eiko. "And a summoner from Madain Sari. Are there many of you left?"

"Nope. Besides Dagger, I'm the only survivor of my tribe," Eiko said.

Confused, Wedge looked over at Tot. "She means Princess Garnet," Tot explained. "To pass amongst the common people while she was travelling with Zidane, she chose a pseudonym, and was inspired by Zidane's daggers, so she told me."

"Oh," Wedge said, before looking over at Eiko. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It's all right. I've had the Moogles for company," Eiko said almost cheerfully. But Mikoto could sense a strange kind of loneliness, hidden just beneath the surface of loud enthusiasm.

Strangely, she wondered how she would felt if someone had come along and wiped out the Genomes, leaving her, and perhaps Zidane, as the last of her people. Almost as quickly as it came into being, she tried to stamp down on the feeling, with little success. She needed to concentrate on getting home, not empathising with the natives! She returned to her task at hand almost viciously, taking components apart like a child pulling an insect's limbs off.

"I say, Mikoto, are you all right?" Wedge asked.

"I am trying to concentrate on my task," Mikoto said. "Do not interrupt me, please."

"She must really want to get back home," Vivi mused quietly.

In her annoyance, Mikoto accidentally touched a live wire. She was flung back with a scream of pain, dazed by the brief but powerful shock, enhanced by the power from the Teleport Stone. Her every muscle and fibre felt like it was on fire. Pain bloomed in her tail, and she was almost certain she had broken it. Almost immediately, the others were surrounding her. "Mikoto!" Wedge yelled.

"Hang on, I can cast Cure or Cura," Eiko said, before gathering her energy to cast the healing spell.

"Cure…will suffice…" Mikoto hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"Oh, okay." Eiko then cast the healing spell. Within seconds, the damage done by the electric shock was healed. Mikoto still ached a little, but other than that, she was fine. Even the break in her tail had gone.

"…Did you lose your patience?" Tot asked kindly. "It's dangerous working with electrical devices when you're not calm. Some of them require precision. Miss Mikoto, I understand your desire to get home with all due speed, but to act with haste…well, you just experienced the results." He hurried over to the smoking radio. "I'll need to get a replacement fuse and a couple of wires. And perhaps some more tea. I'll go and talk to your father, Wedge."

Wedge looked into Mikoto's eyes. "Please, do not try to act with undue haste, I implore you. It does not do to have one like you get hurt."

As Mikoto blinked, startled at his concern, Eiko said in a sing-song voice, "Ooh, he's got a crush on her!"

Wedge blushed, as did Mikoto, and the young scholar murmured, "I say, didn't the Moogles teach you any manners?"

"The better question is," the girl said with a strangely adult impishness, "did I listen?"

Wedge chuckled, partly nervously, and partly out of appreciation for the sentiment. "True. There's being polite, but etiquette is a fool's errand to study. My brother never bothered to study more than the basics, and yet he manages to…" Realising he was about to speak to a couple of young children about his brother's habits, he seemed to decide to tone it down. "…Get many girlfriends. Whereas I study it alongside my studies in the biological sciences, and it is as vestigial as an appendix."

"What's vestigial mean?" Vivi asked.

"It means useless," Eiko said.

"Not quite correct, but close enough," Wedge said. "My brother and father consider me vestigial," he added in a quiet, sad tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, forgive me for speaking so much about my family. I do not intend to burden you with my problems."

"It's okay," Vivi said. "I have my own problems."

"Yes, I would imagine so, being a self-aware Black Mage golem," Wedge said. "Then again, Doctor Tot once told me of a philosopher who coined the term _Cogito ergo sum_. I think, therefore I am. Or rather, I think I'm thinking, therefore I am. Or perhaps it would be better as _I doubt, therefore I am_. Someone who can doubt their own existence is definitely sentient. I know not whether that is any comfort to you, but I hope it is."

"Thank you. But no, it isn't," Vivi said.

At this point, Freya came back, the Burmecian running her fingers through her white hair. "I haven't found much information on Kuja, but…" She noticed Wedge. "Sorry, who might you be?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Wedge said. "Doctor Tot told me earlier that you were Lady Freya Crescent, of the Burmecian Dragon Knights?" He took her clawed, elegant hand and kissed it, something rare for a human to do with the rat-like Burmecians. "I am Wedgewood J Bishop, his student. A pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes. The second son of Lord Bishop," Freya said. "And a scholar by the looks of it. Well met. I had the displeasure of meeting your older brother at the Auction House last night while I was asking around for information on the King family and Kuja. He tried to proposition me. I refused. When he persisted, I told him exactly where he could place that proposition, somewhere very painful and inconvenient."

"That's probably why he was drinking this morning. He must've been drinking then, too," Wedge mused. "He does not usually proposition Burmecians. In fact, when he heard about Burmecia getting decimated and Cleyra getting annihilated, he said, ' _Good! That's what you do with a rat's nest!_ ' Forgive me for bringing that up, but I am surprised he propositioned you, unless he was very drunk."

"Indeed, he was. I tripped him with my spear. If that is truly what he said, then I wish I had impaled him with it instead," Freya said in a tight little voice.

"Don't worry. That was one of the few times my father punished him for his remarks. My father has done a lot of trading with Burmecia before. Brahne's campaign caused our family some financial harm, particularly because of that," Wedge said. "He also respected many of your warriors, including yourself, Lady Freya, as well as Sir Fratley. Indeed, he went to the recent Festival of the Hunt at Lindblum, and witnessed you bringing down a Zaghnol."

Tot re-entered, followed by a maid, with teacups and a pot on a tray. "Ah, Lady Freya," Tot said as the maid poured out tea. "Find anything interesting?"

"Not much. Some rumours I heard confirmed what Mikoto said, that the current head of the King family is Kuja," Freya said. "I was hoping to speak to the auctioneer about Kuja, but he refused to speak."

"This is one of his bases of operations on Gaia," Mikoto said, taking a teacup from the maid. "I do not wish to cooperate with him, even if he has the technology to get back home. He is a rogue member of our people. How long before the Tetra Master tournament finishes?"

"It will end tonight, in all likelihood," Freya said.

Mikoto nodded, sipping from the cup. She found herself liking the tea, even if it was made as a primitive infusion of leaves with lactations from animals added, along with sucrose. It was soothing, calming. And the taste…it was so different to the nutrient rations Garland doled out to the Genomes.

She contemplated her tea. It tasted…alive, in a way. Not that it was living, but rather, that it was livelier than anything she had experienced to date. So were these people, so much more alive and varied than anything on Terra. Save for the monsters. It was like she was watching an old documentary of life before the Cataclysm, and had somehow stepped through the screen, and into the vision of the past.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _Don't go native. That was Zidane's mistake. That was Kuja's mistake. You are the Angel of Death. These people are to die so that Terra can assimilate Gaia more swiftly_.

 _And yet, they have been so kind to you_ , another voice, her own voice, but speaking differently, wheedled. _How long has it been since Garland had been so nice? True, he treats you courteously and better than the other Genomes, but has he ever acted so friendly? These people know nothing about Terra, and yet, they're treating you nicely. Imagine what will happen if they learn what you are. What you have been hiding from them_.

 _They have_ _ **always**_ _been my enemy_ , she retorted.

 _But will they always_ _ **be**_ _your enemy?_

Mikoto struggled to keep an angry scowl off her face, calming herself. Tot was right, she needed to remain calm while working on the radio. She went over to the radio, and began to work.

* * *

Kuja detested Biggersley 'Biggs' Bishop. The syphilitic young man was a big spender at the Auction House, and an adequate source of information, but he was a drunken boor, who once demanded ' _the finest wines available to humanity, I want them here, and I want them now(_ _1)_ _!_ ' Still, Biggs was one of the few people that Kuja told to keep an eye out for any human with a distinctive tail. Which was why he was listening to Biggs' talking in his chambers with some interest and concern. "So, Doctor Tot has a girl with a tail?"

"So the servants told me," Biggs said. "There's a peephole into Tot's study he doesn't know about, and I saw her myself after my brother left in a huff this morning. Some bint with blonde hair, green eyes, and a tail like a cat's. They called her Mikoto. Rather dull, expressionless little thing. Perfect for my scholarly brother, he likes dull things."

Kuja personally disagreed. While he didn't think much of Wedge's character, thinking him too principled on the few times Kuja had seen him at the Auction House, Kuja did have regard for those who were intelligent. And the young man's theories on genetics were surprisingly advanced for a backwater medieval world like Gaia. But that wasn't his concern. The concern was this possible Genome. Mikoto was a name that could be a Gaian one, but he recognised it as a Terran one, that could mean 'precious' or 'nobility' in the language it came from(2).

There were a few possibilities as to why she was here. She might have been sent by Garland to retrieve or kill himself and/or Zidane. Or perhaps she was stranded by accident. So he asked, "What was she doing?"

"Fiddling about with some radio or other. Wedge gave her a Teleport Stone or something to add to it," Biggs said. "Damned if I know why."

 _But I do_ , Kuja thought. A Teleport Stone and a radio? Kuja knew what that might mean. She was trying to improvise a crude cross-dimensional communicator. If she was an assassin, she wouldn't need it, he thought, so it was more likely she had been stranded. If she had the knowledge for that, then she was probably his replacement…and Zidane's. Which meant that Garland was considering Kuja expendable. Something Kuja suspected for some time.

Kuja eventually nodded. "Thank you, Biggersley, for your information," he said, standing. "In thanks, I will select a most excellent wine from the cellar for you. Please don't drink the bottle in one sitting, though."

Biggs scowled. "I will drink my wine however I wish." He then left the room with no farewell or any courtesy.

 _Insolent entitled imbecile_ , Kuja thought to himself as he went over to his mirror, adjusting his robes. _No gratitude, no manners. When I am assured of my ascendancy over Garland, he will be the first to die. He's worse even than Brahne. At least the Elephant Lady had some good taste in theatre and literature. Biggs is an uncultured boor and a bore_.

He knew Zidane and his friends were sniffing around, not least of which was that irritating Burmecian Freya, but they wouldn't be able to stop him. Soon, he would take the _Hilda Garde_ to Alexandria, along with the Black Mages he had recruited shortly after killing Brahne and decimating her army. He needed to force Garnet into using the Royal Jewels to summon Alexander. And once that was done, and Alexander had proved his worth, he would capture the Eidolon with the _Invincible_. Then, he would finally have everything he needed to overthrow Garland.

Yes, everything was going according to plan…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Mikoto struggling not to empathise with the Gaians, and Kuja getting ready to attack Alexandria. Hope you enjoyed that. There'll be a bit of a timeskip for the next chapter, to the beginning of the attack on Alexandria, from Mikoto's point of view.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **(my one and only reviewer for this fic to date): That's very true. Much of the next couple of chapters, which involve the attack on Alexandria and its aftermath, will be Mikoto not only struggling to avoid getting attached to the Gaians, but being discarded by Garland and having to deal with the fallout when the others learn of who she really is, and Terra's purpose.**

 **1\. One of Withnail's most famous quotes from** ** _Withnail and I_** **.**

 **2\. This is what Mikoto means in Japanese, according to the Naruto Wiki (specifically, the entry on Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother).**


	6. Chapter 5: No Rescue

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **NO RESCUE**

Mikoto smiled softly as she began testing the radio. She had managed to complete it. And what was more, she could tell that it could access the frequencies of the _Invincible_. In fact, the signal for that seemed unusually strong. That being said, if she wanted to, she could contact Garland at his palace at Pandemonium.

She decided that she needed to rest and relax a little first before she tried contacting Garland. As she walked down the street, escorted by Freya and Wedge (Eiko and Vivi had gone off elsewhere), she put a crude headset on, earpiece and microphone. "Impressive bit of improvised electrics," Wedge remarked.

Mikoto nodded. She changed the frequency to one of the communications channels of the _Invincible_. They were nearing the card game stadium, to meet with Zidane. Now that she had the radio, she was relaxing. The telemetry chatter from the _Invincible_ was soothing. They came to the stadium while Zidane was conversing with a young woman in an airman's outfit, and a bug in tights and a cape, and with what looked like a large crescent-shaped moustache.

"…testing the _Hilda Garde 2_ , _gwok-gwok!_ " the bug was saying.

"The one that can fly without Mist, right?" Zidane asked.

"Exactly! We can't go very fast, and it's a bit of a bumpy ride, but we made it to Treno," the bug said.

"Who is this?" Mikoto asked.

"That is Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum," Freya said. "His wife transformed him into an Oglop after she caught him having an affair."

Wedge looked at Cid. "A trifle inconvenient." He bowed to the Oglop. "A pleasure to meet you, Regent Cid."

"Ah, at last, someone who remembers their manners, _gwok!_ " Cid said. "And you are?"

"Wedgewood J Bishop," Wedge said.

"Ah, the youngest son of Lord Bishop," Cid said. "Well met! Anyway, I was testing the Hilda Garde 2 because…I think there'll be trouble on the horizon. And I…"

Mikoto paled when she heard a voice from the _Invincible_ 's comms feed. " _So, Kuja, you wish for the_ Invincible _to do your bidding at Alexandria. I thought your ambitions extended to the Eidolon they had sealed away. I will have to put a stop to that, of course._ "

Mikoto realised that the loudspeaker of the radio was still working. Zidane and the others were looking at her. "Who was that?" Zidane asked, as Eiko came running up.

"Your creator and mine," Mikoto said as she turned down the volume of the. "The ruler of Terra: Garland." Thankfully, she hadn't turned the microphone on. "Kuja must be summoning the _Invincible_ by remote control to Alexandria."

"But what did he mean by Eidolon?" Zidane asked.

"The jewels!" Cid exclaimed. "There are obscure legends that the jewels were gifts of the summoner tribe centuries ago, before they left Alexandria. Doctor Tot told me of these after you fled for the Outer Continent. There must be an Eidolon the Royal Jewels can summon!"

"A Moogle just told me there's something going on in Alexandria!" Eiko yelped.

"We'd better get on the _Hilda Garde 2!_ " Cid said. "It's the fastest way to get there!"

* * *

Wedge didn't know why he decided to go with them. Perhaps it was just curiosity about the Eidolons or the _Invincible_ , or a desire to spend time with Mikoto, even if they were in mortal danger. And while he didn't like the shaking of the airship, there was something to be said about travelling on one of the newest airships around.

He stared in awe and horror as the massive draconic form of Bahamut flew around Alexandria, belching blasts of energy. "So that is an Eidolon?"

"Bahamut," Eiko confirmed. "King of the Dragons. Kuja took control of him at the Iifa Tree. He used to be one of Dagger's innate Eidolons."

"All those people suffering and dying," Freya murmured, her nose twitching in anger. "When can we land? This ship is shaking pretty badly, and we need to aid Garnet!"

"We're finding a landing point," Cid said. "I designed this ship as an Oglop, that's why there's problems."

"Sounds like it could crash any moment," Zidane muttered.

"Please, do not speak of such things," Wedge said. "Gravity is a harsh mistress, and I for one do not wish to partake of her embrace."

As they travelled over the castle, Wedge saw a strange glimmer of light around Eiko. "Eiko…what is that light?"

Eiko blinked, before the light appeared again. She looked down, and saw that the Royal Jewels she had, two of the four, were glowing. "I thought…I just heard Dagger's voice," she murmured. "No…this is the light of holy judgement. This is the Eidolon in the jewels: Alexander." She dashed to the prow of the ship. "The summoners are being called. This is Alexander's Holy Judgement!" And with that, as Wedge and Zidane dashed forward to stop her, she leapt off, just as they were travelling over Alexandria Castle.

Zidane and Wedge peered over the side, to see a strange light slowing Eiko in what should have been a suicidal plunge. She ended up landing gently on a platform where a figure that seemed to be Princess Garnet was waiting, the strange eldritch light enveloping them both.

"I say, she is reckless," Wedge commented.

"Dagger's down there. They must be about to summon an Eidolon," Zidane said. "One that might be able to stop Bahamut. That must be Alexander."

Mikoto, who had watched these events in silence, said, "They must not. They will be playing into Kuja's hands. The _Invincible_ can take control of Eidolons, or destroy them. Kuja intends the latter."

* * *

The landing was far from a good one, with the _Hilda Garde 2_ burning out its engines just before they reached the ground, and as they began heading through the gardens towards the castle, Mikoto activated the radio. They watched as Alexander appeared, his wings appearing above the castle, shielding it from Bahamut, before unleashing rays of actinic holy light that swarmed Bahamut like homing missiles. The draconic Eidolon vanished, while the true form of Alexander, a massive, living citadel, appeared.

On the radio, Mikoto heard Kuja say, presumably over the _Invincible_ 's voice-activation systems, " _Ah, so beautiful, so graceful. Alexander, the legendary Eidolon of Alexandria. You wish to guard the castle with your wings? How truly admirable. Your power transcends Bahamut's. And thus, it is truly suitable to my plans. I have been waiting for you for so long, Alexander. I've got the most magnificent carriage for your station._ Invincible! _Come forth! You are_ _ **mine**_ _, Alexander!_ "

Then, the voice of Garland. " _Kuja. You go too far. Your ambitions exceed your usefulness._ "

" _Garland?! I do not need your help or interference. I am doing what you demanded of me._ "

" _No, you cloak your ambitions in your purpose. Thanks to you, Zidane has gone native._ " Zidane halted when he heard that come from the loudspeaker. " _And Mikoto has disappeared. Two if not all three of my best Genomes have gone rogue._ "

Mikoto stabbed down on the button for the microphone, and said, "This is Mikoto. I am here, Garland. I require extraction. I am here with Zidane. Are you receiving me?"

" _I am, child. Where are you?_ "

"I am nearing Alexandria Castle."

" _Then I would suggest that you leave the vicinity. I am preparing to destroy the Eidolon._ "

"What?!" Zidane yelled, before snatching the headset from Mikoto. "You listen here, Garland! I'm trying to save Dagger and Eiko!"

" _They are irrelevant. As are you, Zidane._ "

Zidane stared at Mikoto in horror, before he snarled, "How dare you! People are dying!"

" _Which is exactly what Terra requires_ ," Garland said. " _I should ask, how dare you defy me? You are my creation, Zidane. I made you, and I can unmake you as easily. You have failed me as an Angel of Death._ "

Amarant, who was with them, placed a meaty hand around her neck. Not enough pressure to strangle, but just enough to threaten. "Stop this, or the girl dies," Amarant said. "Your choice."

And then, Garland said three words. Three words that utterly destroyed the foundations of Mikoto's life.

" _Then kill her._ "

As Mikoto gaped, Amarant growled, "I'm not bluffing."

" _I know you are not. Mikoto is valuable, but she is, in the end, replaceable. I have had to create a new Angel of Death before, I can do so again. Nothing can stand in the way of my plans._ "

"You monster!" Wedge snarled. "Have you no heart, blackguard?!"

" _I wasn't given one when I was built. It was deemed surplus to requirements_ ," Garland said.

Laughter burst through from Kuja. " _Oh, this is rich! Oh, the sheer comedy and tragedy of this moment! Do you see it, Zidane? Tell me, is she crying? Is our sister crying? Please tell me she is crying! You and I were created to destroy, and so was she! She shouldn't be allowed to cry! She was born to be a murderer, just like the Black Mages!_ "

Mikoto, indeed, was crying, tears welling up in her eyes, her expression lost. As Amarant let her neck go, she sagged to the ground, to her hands and knees, staring at the grass, her tears dripping onto the grass. Zidane growled, "You heartless _bastards_. Both of you, bastards! I don't care if you did create me, Garland! After Kuja, **_you're next!_** "

" _Hollow words_ ," Garland said. " _If you wish to save your friends, I suggest you hurry. You don't have much time left. And even if you do save them, you cannot stave off the inevitable, Zidane. Farewell, my wayward Genomes. Should we meet again, it will be for the last time._ " Then, the connection cut off.

A sob wrenched itself from Mikoto's lips. And then another.

"We're wasting time," Amarant said. "Leave her."

"I detest saying such a thing, but I agree. We must make haste to save Princess Garnet and Eiko," Freya said.

Mikoto was only distantly aware of this, but then, Zidane knelt down next to her. His face was a mixture of anger, disappointment, and…sympathy? Was he feeling for her plight? "We'll talk later," he said quietly. He then said to some of the others, "We can't take the _Hilda Garde 2_ out of here. Should we get a ship?"

Cid nodded. "We'll meet you at the port!"

As Zidane, Freya, and Amarant dashed off, Cid and Vivi, along with Wedge and the _Hilda Garde 2_ crew, helped Mikoto to her feet. Wedge gently helped her along, as she walked mechanically. Mechanically because, well, she had just lost her purpose.

They made their way through various passages and down a lift to the port of Alexandria Castle. Suddenly, a tremor rocked the castle. Mikoto swayed, before realising part of the wall next to them was about to collapse. "Watch out!" she yelled, shoving Wedge away, only to get caught in the rubble. The darkness of unconsciousness consumed her…

* * *

Wedge looked at the pile of rubble in shock. Mikoto had shoved him away from the rubble's path. After a moment, he steeled himself, and began clearing away the rubble.

"Leave her," said one of the airship crewmembers.

"Damn your eyes, help me!" Wedge snarled as he hurled rocks away, bolstered by epinephrine. Cid couldn't help him, but Vivi tried to help.

"That Garland guy said she was created to be a murderer," the crewmember said. Wedge had to tamp down a sudden urge to punch him.

"So you would lump Zidane in with him?" Cid asked. "She pushed Mr Bishop out of the way. And didn't you see her sobbing?"

Wedge soon uncovered Mikoto, her arm hanging at a bad angle that suggested it was broken. He quickly checked her. His medical skills were rudimentary, but she was breathing, had a pulse, and there were no life-threatening wounds, though he wasn't so sure about the head injury she seemed to have. Picking her up and cradling her with both arms (she was so light, too damned light), he carried her down, though not before favouring the crewmember with a glare.

They got to the _Blue Narcissus_ , and Wedge laid Mikoto gingerly down on a bed in a cabin. "Should've left her to die," the crewmember sneered.

Wedge whirled and punched him, pain exploding in his hand, even as his anger surged up. "To hell with you!" he snarled, rubbing his bruised hand.

Cid snapped, "That's enough! Mr Bishop, she's your responsibility. Once the others get back here, we will have either Eiko or Princess Garnet use White Magic."

Wedge nodded, his anger mixing with moroseness. He sat down next to the bed, joined by Vivi. He thought that Mikoto was a nice girl. Had he been blinded by infatuation? Or had her saving him been a proof of decency, something more than the killer Garland and Kuja claimed she was?

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **There'll be a timeskip to Lindblum for the next chapter. With Mikoto's secret out, things are going to get messy. Bit of a warning for the next chapter, in case people get a bit iffy about it: there will be suicidal thoughts and an attempt.**

 **I changed events in this chapter quite a bit. However, assume that Zidane's rescue went off as in canon.**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	7. Chapter 6: I am an Empty Vessel

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **I AM AN EMPTY VESSEL**

Mikoto's eyes flickered open. Pain shot through her head in a sickening jolt. A moan of pain wormed from her lips. "Ah, so you're awake," came the voice of Freya. The Burmecian was sitting in a chair near the bed, with another chair occupied by Wedge, who was sleeping, looking dishevelled and unshaven.

Mikoto frowned, then looked around. She seemed to be in an opulent bedroom. In a nearby bed, Zidane slumbered. "Where am I?"

"The guest bedroom of Lindblum Castle," Freya said. She looked over at Wedge. "He cares for you, you know. He stayed awake for nearly three full days, by your side, worried sick."

"…I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anything anymore," Mikoto said, the memories of that night in Alexandria coming back to her with a vengeance. "I…I have no purpose," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

Freya looked at her, before saying, "Purposeless you may be now, but worthless you are not. Wedge did not think so."

"Then he is a fool."

"You pushed him out of the way of rubble about to fall onto you. In a moment of instinct and crisis, you chose to help someone you had known for but a day or so. That speaks more about your character than anything Kuja or Garland said. That being said, Cid is keeping you under guard. Zidane has proven himself, but I am afraid it will take some time for you to gain trust here."

Mikoto fell silent at that. She looked at Wedge, stubble marring his handsome features.

Seeing her look, Freya said, "One of those travelling with Cid told him to leave you to die. But Wedge, along with Vivi, pulled the rubble off you."

"What of Zidane? Garnet? Eiko?"

"Zidane suffered a concussion like you did, by getting thrown into a wall. One of his compatriots in Tantalus, who was in the city at the time, carried him out. Eiko is well, but Garnet…she hasn't spoken to anyone since the disaster. Much of Alexandria was destroyed by both Bahamut, as well as whatever attack the _Invincible_ used on Alexandria. The death toll is still being counted. Garland obviously cared little for the collateral damage he caused when he destroyed."

"He wouldn't," Mikoto said bleakly. "The more death, the more advanced Terra's plans are. That is why we were created. Kuja, Zidane, and myself. Angels of Death."

"So that's why Kuja manipulated Queen Brahne to starting that war," Freya mused.

"No. While he enjoys causing conflict, he used the war as a means to an end: obtaining Alexander. The war was meant to act partly as camouflage to convince Garland he was doing his job as an Angel of Death while he sought to overthrow him."

"And why are we needed as Angels of Death?"

The voice startled Mikoto, who turned in her bed, to see Zidane sitting up in his bed. "…How long have you been listening?"

"From when you said that the more deaths mean the more advanced Terra's plans are," Zidane said, his usually cheerful features (save for his inebriated interlude) set in serious concentration. "Mikoto, please. Tell me."

"…Most of what I said was true when we first met," Mikoto said. "Terra is a dying world. It is through Gaia that we will survive."

"Mikoto…much as I want to hear this, and Zidane would like to too, I think it best if you save the story until everyone else can hear it," Freya said quietly.

Blank then entered the chamber. "Hey, you're up, Zidane. So's your sister, too. You feeling all right?"

"I feel like I got run over by a bus," Zidane said. "But I'm okay, I guess. Mikoto probably feels like shit, though. How did we get to Lindblum?"

"With difficulty. It was pretty hectic, y'know, trying to find you amongst all that chaos. Besides Mikoto and yourself, nobody in your little team got hurt. I heard you pulled some crazy stunt trying to rescue the Princess and that Eiko girl. Always showing off, aren't you?"

"They were in trouble, and Garland was about to blow up the castle."

"Garland?"

"It's a long story. Apparently he's my creator or something. What happened next?"

"When the castle was destroyed, the shockwave made you have an argument with a wall. The wall won. You've been out cold for three days."

Zidane's eyes widened. "You what?"

"Yeah. Everyone's okay that we know of, though there's a lot of people dead."

"And Garnet hasn't spoken for the past few days," Freya said quietly. "The last I heard, she was at the observatory balcony. Perhaps you might be able to cheer her up. I suggest if you do so, you should hurry. Cid wishes to debrief us on this debacle."

After a moment, Mikoto got out of the bed. "I will go with you."

"Keep an eye on her, Zidane," Freya said.

* * *

As she followed Zidane, Mikoto wondered what she was doing, following him. What could she do now? She had no purpose. And as an Angel of Death, as a Genome with a soul, purpose was everything. Garland, her creator, had discarded her, left her stranded on this primitive world, not caring if she lived or died.

She could go through with her original purpose. Kill. But how? How before she died? And how could she kill these people when they had been so damned nice to her?

 _I am empty of purpose. I am empty of life. I am an empty vessel_ , she thought. No better than the other Genomes.

They ascended to a rooftop garden, and then, to the highest point, where a telescope was pointed at a mountain range. There, standing at the balcony, peering morosely at the city below, was Garnet. "Well, look who's here," Zidane said. "Man, we went through some crazy crap, right? I honestly didn't know whether we were going to make it this time."

Garnet didn't reply. Meanwhile, Mikoto looked over the edge near the princess, at the city below. At the people scurrying around, like ants in a nest from this height. Even they had more purpose than she did.

The dizzying heights between the balcony and the streets below seemed to call to her. As she peered down, she heard Zidane say, distantly, "Dagger…Freya told me. You haven't spoken since we escaped Alexandria. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. I truly am. But we did the best we could, right?"

Garnet didn't reply. Mikoto stared down at the people below as Zidane tried to get Garnet to talk, not listening to his words. The ants nest, calling to her. _Feed us with carrion_.

Yes. So fitting. Once an Angel of Death had no purpose, there was nothing left to do, save for one thing.

 _Die_.

She clambered onto the parapet. "Hey, Mikoto, what are you doing?!" Zidane demanded.

"I have no purpose. No reason to live. I am an empty vessel," Mikoto said bleakly. But as she leapt, she found something grip her ankle in a vice-like grip. She caught a glimpse of Garnet holding onto her, her eyes wide with shock. Then, she slammed painfully into the side of the building, upside down. She slid down more as Garnet struggled and failed to hold Mikoto's weight, about to be dragged over the edge with her, only for Zidane to grab Mikoto's other ankle.

"On three. One, two, three, HEAVE!" Zidane yelled, and Zidane and Garnet hauled Mikoto back onto the observatory.

Mikoto stared at them bleakly. "I have no purpose. Please let me die," she sobbed.

"Thanks, Dagger," Zidane said. "Look…let's get back to the guest bedroom. I'll leave you there, while I bring Mikoto along to the briefing."

Garnet nodded morosely, and began helping escort Mikoto away. Mikoto couldn't even muster up the energy to resist anymore. She was…empty. Hollow. She just stared blankly ahead.

 _I am an empty vessel. I am an empty vessel. I am an empty vessel_ …

* * *

Wedge roused himself from his sleep to find that Mikoto had gone. "Where is she?" he asked Freya, who was sitting next to him.

"Mikoto woke a few minutes ago. She went with Zidane to see how Princess Garnet was," Freya said. Her eyes widened when Zidane and Garnet came in, all but dragging Mikoto, who seemed to be mumbling something under her breath with a vacant look on her face. "What happened?"

"She tried to jump off the bloody castle!" Zidane snapped. "She tried to kill herself!"

"I am an empty vessel," Mikoto said. "I am an empty vessel. I am an empty vessel…"

"Mikoto!" Wedge exclaimed. He was on his feet and next to her. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I have no purpose. No reason to live. I am an empty vessel," Mikoto said in a dull monotone. Her green eyes glistened with tears.

Freya shook her head. "Zidane, we can't have her at the briefing like this. Let's leave her here for the time being. Princess, could you please help Wedge look after her?"

Garnet nodded sadly, but said nothing. Instead, she helped Mikoto into the bed she had only recently vacated. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling with her green eyes, mumbling the same refrain over and over again. "I am an empty vessel. I am an empty vessel…"

As Freya and Zidane left, Garnet gently touched Mikoto's forehead. Curative magic flowed into her, curing what little injury Mikoto had suffered during her suicide attempt. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Wedge said quietly to Garnet. "Thank you for helping her."

Garnet pursed her lips, but said nothing. Wedge then said, "Doctor Tot spoke very highly of you, you know. One of my best students, he said to me. And my most enthusiastic, especially where plays and literature were concerned, though she liked learning in general. I wished I could have met you. I like some plays, though Lord Avon isn't my thing. I like _Ipsen's Travels_ , though. But while I wished I could have met you, I never dreamed I would. My father may have, and perhaps my brother, but the scholar brother would probably have never met you."

More silence, though Garnet was looking at him, and giving him a rather melancholy smile.

"I just missed you, you know. I was the one who helped get the Supersoft. Doctor Tot told me it was for you, to use on one of Zidane's friends. He had sent you to Alexandria along Gargan Roo. I helped him renovate that, you know, find some more Gargant Grass. He was just emerging from the trapdoor when I came back. And now, here you are. I wish you could speak, Princess. I mean, people get irritated at me because I witter on. I just…have so much inside my mind, I just need to talk about it."

Garnet smiled sadly, and then pointed at him, and then at her lips. Then, she pointed to herself, and then to her ears.

"Oh, I'll talk, and you'll listen?" She nodded. "Very kind of you, Your Majesty. Or would you prefer Princess, or Garnet?" Garnet shrugged. "Well, I will call you Garnet for the moment." Wedge looked at Mikoto. "I mean, if you could speak, you could call me Wedge, not Wedgewood J Bishop. Thanks for helping her. I…you know, until she came along, the only vindication I had for my theories was Doctor Tot's approval, and that of a few of his friends. Most scholars on the Mist Continent dismissed my theories of hereditary characteristics, discrete ones. And then, she comes along, speaks of all these new terms, genetics, genes, genome, chromosomes, DNA, codons…it was as if I was blind, and suddenly, could see, and see in a way that made sense. Until that day, I felt like I had wasted my life. My father and brother, especially my brother, did little to discourage those thoughts. My brother sneered at my scholarly pursuits. You know, I even once considered finding a poison amongst the chemicals I liked to experiment with, and…well, Mikoto tried the same path I have sometimes contemplated."

Garnet reached over, and gently patted his hand. "You are most kind to me, Garnet," Wedge said. "To a rational person, suicide is a truly repugnant course, for what can you achieve after your death? When Mikoto came along…it felt like my purpose in life, my reason to live, it had been resurrected, reborn. A pretty girl, and one with a brilliant mind. I don't think it's love, though I daresay there is a touch of infatuation. But there was a desire, all the same, to learn more about her, and what she knew." He looked down at Mikoto, who was staring at him in blank incomprehension. "At least one person would mourn your passing. I care not if you were made as a weapon. You didn't choose to be one, and you can choose not to be. Zidane has obviously chosen his own destiny, away from this Angel of Death nonsense. Why can't you?"

"…It was my purpose, instilled to me my whole life," Mikoto said.

"And yet, look at Princess Garnet!" Wedge said, waving at the mute princess. "The same thing could be said of her. And yet, while you were working on your radio, I heard Eiko, Vivi and Freya tell tales of their travels. It may be her destiny to be a queen, but there is no reason for that to be the be-all and end-all of her existence! She is not only very beautiful, but she is quite intelligent. Why, if it were possible, I would gladly be married to her as a prince consort." Noticing the flash in Garnet's dark eyes, he added quickly, "I am sure your heart belongs to another, though. Besides, I am considered the less-useful son of the family. In fact…until Doctor Tot came along…I was wavering in the purpose of my studies. Self-study, mostly. All I can tell you, Mikoto, is that I don't really have a purpose in life myself, unless it is to learn everything I can. Sometimes, if a purpose in life is taken from you, or you don't have one in the first place…you have to look for it. You may spend the rest of your life looking, that's what Doctor Tot said. But better to look for a purpose in life than to throw it away."

Mikoto didn't look convinced, subsiding into sullen silence. And Wedge wondered if his words had had any effect. Damn it, he felt so helpless. He met Garnet's eyes, and saw a similar helplessness within. His gaze returned to Mikoto, who was sobbing gently. He wanted to help her. If only he knew how…

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Sorry about the pretty dark chapter. It occurred to me, though, that Mikoto, having had her purpose torn away from her like this, with her own creator disowning her existence, would react badly. The suicide attempt was partly an impulsive act, and when it failed, Mikoto basically blue-screened. Garnet is too dutiful to consider suicide seriously, and I like how Garnet and Wedge have bonded a little. Garnet saw that Wedge wanted someone to talk to, and being the good, dutiful princess that she is, she encouraged him to do so.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Angels of Death

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **ANGELS OF DEATH**

Wedge was now standing in the conference room of Lindblum Castle, Mikoto by his side. The girl seemed to stay close to him. She had been brought out of bed reluctantly, after it had been revealed by Doctor Tot that Garnet had some sort of psychogenic aphonia(1). In other words, the trauma of her kingdom being destroyed had robbed Garnet of her voice, much to the dismay of virtually everyone present, though Steiner and Zidane had been most affected. All of the adventurers, along with Tot, Cid, and Minister Artania, were present to hear Mikoto.

Cid looked down at Mikoto not unkindly (hard to tell, given that he had the features of an Oglop, but still there), and said, "Please, let's hear it."

Mikoto looked to Wedge, who nodded in gentle encouragement, before heading to in front of the throne. She looked at them all. This gathering had the air of a confession. "Some of you know part of this story already. My lies were mostly those of omission." She gathered herself, before saying, "Kuja, Zidane, and I come from another world, Terra. Millennia ago, it was home to a civilisation far more advanced than your own, magic and science working in harmony for the betterment of society. However, in our attempt to gain immortality for all, we only triggered the collapse of our civilisation. We linked our very lifeforce to the Crystal of Terra, and thus halted the cycle of souls. Our world became stagnant, and then, fell into ruin. So Terra embarked on a desperate plan, to absorb the cycle of souls of other worlds. Twice, we consumed the lifeforce of worlds too young to even have life on the surface. But then, we could not find any such worlds in the vicinity. The nearest one already had a small but flourishing civilisation. Terra's leaders opted to take the risk, and fuse with that world, Gaia, by force. It was…a disaster for both worlds."

"The Great Cataclysm of yore," Freya murmured. "Myths speak of a disaster that wiped out most life in all the lands. So Terra had attempted to fuse with Gaia, and caused the Great Cataclysm."

"Terra ended up within Gaia, nestled within another dimension. A number of Terran buildings ended up on your world's surface," Mikoto said. "But the situation could be salvaged. The Terrans opted to put their souls into storage to conserve resources. They constructed an artificial being called Garland as an overseer of the plan they made. They intended to usurp the cycle of souls of Gaia, draining the Gaian Crystal of its souls, and substituting it with Terran souls. The process takes a long time. In order to facilitate the process, Garland placed the Iifa Tree on Gaia, its roots surrounding Gaia's Crystal."

"But we stopped the Iifa Tree from producing more Mist!" Vivi exclaimed. "We killed that Soulcage thing!"

"You merely stopped the production of the Mist. Mist is the stagnant remnant of Gaian souls, suitably processed. Garland sent it to the Mist Continent in order to stimulate aggression and war, and thus speed up the process of the souls being taken out of the Gaian Crystal. But the Iifa Tree still works to filter out Gaian souls. Indeed, what you see on your surface, paradoxically as it sounds, is but the _roots_ of the Iifa Tree. The true body is growing around the Gaian Crystal."

"…Then what of Kuja? What of us?" Zidane asked.

"…Garland grew frustrated with the slow assimilation. He intended to create a Genome with enhanced powers, in order to cause death and destruction. An Angel of Death, as he termed it. While experimenting with one enhanced Genome body, he inadvertently ensouled it. That Genome was Kuja. Garland sent Kuja to Gaia to cause havoc, but considered Kuja a failure. As he never developed normally, Kuja lacked the psychological ability to enter Trance. And he also became wilful and uncontrollable. Garland thus resolved to create a Genome who could grow and develop until a certain point, a better Angel of Death."

"And I was that Genome," Zidane said, somewhat bleakly. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Kuja, when he realised what you were, knew he was going to be replaced. He therefore stole you, and left you on Gaia. Garland was furious, and exiled Kuja to Gaia, warning him that should he return to Terra without permission, he would be killed. Nonetheless, he gave him access to the _Invincible_ by remote control. It was with the _Invincible_ that Kuja, on Garland's orders, laid waste to Madain Sari. He feared the power of the Eidolons, and wished to wipe them out, or at least decrease the threat they were to him."

"That must be why Kuja sought out the Eidolons of the Princess," Cid mused. "Not to mention Alexander, _gwok!_ "

Mikoto nodded. "Meanwhile, having resigned himself to having lost Zidane, Garland ensouled me, as his third Angel of Death. I have grown up in Bran Bal ever since."

Zidane approached Mikoto. The younger Genome flinched away slightly, worried that Zidane would say something or do something to hurt her. But then, Zidane reached out and hugged her. "It's okay. You don't have to be an Angel of Death anymore. I know I'm not. I don't care what you were, Mikoto. I just care about what you are, what you're going to be. I've always wanted to know where I came from. And, while it's pretty horrifying, at least I know. But…Terra is not my home. It's my birthplace, but my home…it's here, in Lindblum. Tantalus is my family."

Steiner nodded solemnly. "I daresay even Tantalus would be a preferable family to a man like Garland!"

Zidane chuckled. "You're not crook or anything, Rusty? You don't have a fever? I mean, I just heard you compliment Tantalus!"

A wave of laughter swept the room, at Steiner's expense, who spluttered indignantly. Even Garnet seemed to chuckle silently. "In any case, we have a clearer idea of what Kuja's motives are," Cid declared. "He wishes to break free of his servitude under Garland, _gwok!_ This would be a laudable goal normally, _gwok_ , but he has caused a war that has now laid the four nations of this continent low. And he cares little for death and destruction. Earlier, we spoke of the Black Mages Kuja has apparently recruited or suborned to his cause, and of the fact that he seems to have the _Hilda Garde_ in his possession, _gwok!_ As much of a threat as Garland and Terra's plans are, Kuja is the most immediate threat. We need to track him down and stop him. Then, we will consider what to do about Terra."

Zidane then looked at Mikoto. "Mikoto…back in Alexandria, you said that Kuja has a base on the Outer Continent, called the Desert Palace, right?"

"Yes. It is a Terran building brought to Gaia's surface during the failed assimilation," Mikoto said. "The others include Oeilvert and the Mirror Castle on the Forgotten Continent."

"Oeilvert?" Zidane asked.

"It is a museum of our people. An anti-magic field exists around it, as Garland has used it to store an item Kuja may want," Mikoto said. "There are many powerful monsters as guards, including the last Eidolon of Terra: Ark."

Steiner peered at Mikoto suspiciously. "May I ask, Mikoto, why you are divulging such information so readily?"

"…I have no purpose left to me now. Garland considers me surplus to his requirements. You wished for information about Kuja, Garland, and Terra. In any case, it is not like you can stop Garland. He is the ruler of Terra, and its guardian. He was made powerful. He is someone Kuja fears."

"So you are saying we have no chance?" Zidane asked. "I beg to differ! He hurt you, Mikoto! I hate how you lied to us, but…I know you're a good person in there somewhere! Vivi was created as a weapon of war! And yet, look at him! I don't think I've ever met someone as _human_ as he is. He's like us, and yet, he's able to find his own purpose! We don't follow the odds, Mikoto! We make our own chances! Look, I'm not saying we charge in to Terra and destroy everything there! We just need to stop Garland. There should be another way for them to survive other than by killing us."

Wedge watched as a strange thing happened to Mikoto. She seemed to adopt an almost lecturing tone, as if reciting something she had heard. " _Isn't life death itself?_ " she recited. " _To survive, life must kill other life-forms, for food, or for territory. Even a plant, feeding on the sun, must ensure that no other plant displaces it, and will displace other plants. Survival is paramount to all life, not morality. Sometimes, the blood will be shed of blood it shares, relatives and family. To live is to give life meaning. But to live, one must take lives to survive. Mature civilisations are aware of this paradox, the conflict between base survival, and the spurious trappings of morality. The souls of Terra will sleep until they forget this, and begin life anew in a new dimension, where life and death are one, where Terra transcends life and death(_ _2)_ _!_ " After a pause, she said, "Garland told me that once."

"What a cold, amoral philosophy," Wedge murmured. "Mikoto, there are many philosophies in life. You have seen us, walked amongst us. True, not everyone you have met are paragons of humanity, but even so…can you see us still as liabilities to your plan? People who should die so that Terra can live in a vampiric half-life, a revenant planet feeding on other worlds? There has to be another way."

"Garland is thousands of years old. If there was another way, he would have found it."

"If he was allowed to," Wedge said. "You said he was created, like a golem. While he sounded like a person, it may be that his ability to think outside of his instructions is hampered. He may have been told to follow the plans the Terrans set out, with no deviations."

"For the moment, that's irrelevant," Cid said. "We should focus on stopping Kuja, lest he try to obtain another Eidolon. Something tells me that even if he does overthrow Garland, he would either try to dominate both worlds, or else go through with Garland's plans, and rule over Terra."

"He would not be able to for long," Mikoto said. "Most Genomes are immortal, barring accidents and malice. Kuja, however, had a time limit built into him, despite his belief otherwise. It will not be long now before he dies. A few months at the outside."

"I doubt we could risk waiting that long," Freya said. "And should we find the man, I believe we should avoid telling him this information."

"Why?" Vivi asked.

"Remember how you felt when Number 288 told you about the Black Mages' lifespan?" Zidane asked. "You managed to cope with it. But Kuja's a narcissistic nutjob. I guess he'd go apeshit, start destroying things left, right and centre out of spite."

"Before we embark to track down Kuja, I intend to try and reverse the transformation on my person," Cid said after a suitable interval. "That is one of the reasons I asked for Doctor Tot to be here."

Tot nodded. "I will be frank, Regent. The best chance we have is finding Lady Hilda and asking her to reverse the transformation. That being said, I did read a possible solution in a book on metamorphoses."

Wedge blinked as recollection hit him. "Doctor Tot…are you talking of Ogden's _The Perils of Applied Transfiguration_? I had thought that a satirical work!"

"Indeed, yes, the book had a somewhat humorous tone," Tot admitted.

"I thought it was more about Ogden satirising the… _habits_ of some of the upper classes and some of the stuffier academics," Wedge said with a grimace, not willing to mention in front of the children some of the bawdier natures of the book.

"True, but there is a topical potion that might help," Tot said.

"Would it be lethal?" Cid asked.

Wedge frowned. "If it's the potion I think Doctor Tot is speaking of, I seriously doubt it, Regent. The ingredients are mostly innocuous. Three potions, mixed in a particular ratio and applied to the body. 5 parts Unusual Potion, 2 parts Beautiful Potion, and 3 parts Strange Potion."

"Indeed, that is the one, Wedge," Tot said.

Artania frowned. "Mages of yore often used these potions. They were common back then."

"Yes, I expected the ingredients to be more exotic," Tot remarked. "It was, after all, claimed to be a panacea for transformations. Even so, as the ingredients aren't so popular nowadays, I don't know whether I can find them easily."

"I know where one of them is," Zidane said. "I think Cinna has a bottle of Unusual Potion. He just liked the shape of the bottle. I'll go into town, ask around. It's gotten pretty heavy around here lately." As he made to move away, he stopped, and turned to face Mikoto. "Remember, you are in charge of your own fate, okay? Find your own purpose, Mikoto."

Mikoto looked far from convinced, as Zidane walked away. She moved over to Wedge's side. He felt a strange sensation on his back, and reached around to find what was touching it. It was Mikoto's tail, gently touching his back, as if seeking reassurance. He gently put an arm around her shoulder, for reassurance. She stiffened, only to lean into him for comfort.

Wedge felt no fear. To him, she was no Angel of Death. She was a girl about his age, lost in a world she knew less than she should about. Cast adrift by the man who created her. His father had his faults, but even Lord Bishop had never approached a fraction of the cruelty and coldness Wedge had heard him express towards Mikoto.

She needed help. That was all he needed to know…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. After the darkness of the previous chapter, some exposition and Mikoto getting some support, mostly from Zidane and Wedge. The next chapter will be some time coming, though. Oh, and if you liked this story, have a look at** ** _Zidane of Burmecia_** **, my second pure** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **fanfic.**

 **BTW, I just realised, I need some trademark lines for Mikoto and Wedge, like Zidane (VIRTUE: You don't need a reason to help people) and the others do. So, without further ado, here's Mikoto and Wedge's trademark lines.**

 **MIKOTO: Alienation: I am empty of purpose, in a strange world.**

 **WEDGE: Curiosity: The more you learn, the more you know you have left to learn.**

 **1\. Given Garnet's symptoms in the game, this was the nearest thing I could find to what she had. It basically means complete mutism caused by psychological issues.**

 **2\. Taken from Garland's speech in Disc 3, shortly before fighting the Silver Dragon and Garland himself.**


	9. Chapter 8: Seize the Day

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **SEIZE THE DAY**

In one of the cabins of the _Blue Narcissus_ , Mikoto sat next to Wedge, drawing comfort from his presence. Aside from Zidane, he had been the most kindest to him since her attempt at self-destruction… _suicide_ , though Garnet, Freya, Vivi and Cid were sympathetic. Steiner was somewhat distant, and Amarant? He didn't seem to give a shit, period. Eiko kept her distance, looking at her with suspicion. The Qu who had accompanied them on and off, Quina Quen, didn't know what was going on.

Zidane had concocted the antidote for Cid's metamorphosis, but it was a failure. It changed him into a frog of all things, and Cid had decided to head in search of Kuja and Hilda without delay. They were going to stop by the Black Mage Village, find out why the sentient Black Mages had joined Kuja first, before heading to the Desert Palace.

Mikoto had offered to come with them, if only to make sure Kuja was dead. And Wedge opted to come with her. Zidane and Garnet were also in the cabin, sitting opposite them.

As they sailed away from Lindblum, Mikoto looked at Wedge. "Why did you come with me?"

Wedge chuckled. "That's Ipsen's line."

"Excuse me?"

"Long ago, there was an explorer called Ipsen. I once read a book of his journeys. I think he discovered that Mirror Castle you mentioned, the one that was a Terran building. Anyway, a contemporary of Lord Avon's, called Ben Marlo, wrote a play called _Ipsen's Travels(_ _1)_. In that play, Ipsen is sent a message to come home. He was working in a tavern in Treno with a friend called Colin. Anyway, they had a lot of adventures. I think Ipsen's home was in Daguerro, which is quite a long way away, and as they had no airships, never mind any that could run without Mist, well, after a bunch of adventures, he asks Colin, ' _Why did you come with me?_ ' Those exact words. Colin's reply was ' _Only because I wanted to go with you_ '."

Zidane chuckled. "You know, I told Dagger the same thing at Madain Sari. Not many people like Marlo's works nowadays, Wedge."

"I actually prefer them to Lord Avon's. I like Lord Avon, but I prefer Marlo. Of course, there's more to it than that," Wedge said. He looked down at his feet. "You were involved in the war Brahne started, invading Burmecia, Cleyra, and Lindblum. I only heard about such things at one remove. But I hated all the loss of life. I came to a realisation, when Lady Freya was telling me of how she witnessed Cleyra being annihilated by Odin…when we see death tolls in broadsheets, even when they're being discussed, they are but numbers. But every number represents a life lost. I like being comfortable, but Doctor Tot often admonished me that comfort and familiarity are dangerous traps to the inquisitive mind. A true scientist ventures forth into the unknown. Perhaps I should not have taken him so literally, and yet, Freya, Eiko, Vivi and Mikoto, they spoke of far-off lands, even another world. Cid and Tot tried to dissuade me, because of the danger, but…my father always admonished me to show more bravery. Maybe this will prove it. Maybe this will prove I am more worthy than my own brother. A selfish notion, to be sure, but…it's not the only reason."

"Mikoto, right?" Zidane asked.

"Of course. Look at it from her point of view: stranded in a strange world, a world she believes to be, if not savage, then primitive and profoundly alien. And then, her own creator, and someone who is the closest thing to having a father figure, not only disowns her, but declares her life to be worthless. She needs someone to show that her life has worth, has meaning." Wedge looked to Mikoto. "Apologies for speaking of you in the third person, Mikoto."

Mikoto nodded mutely. Eventually, she spoke, "Zidane…you have held up well, knowing what you were created for."

Zidane shrugged. "Well, the thing is…maybe it was the right time for me to know. If I'd finally made it back to Terra, and then got told all this at once by you and/or Garland, who knows how I might've reacted. But…you already told me some of the truth. Not the important parts, but it helped prepare me a little for the truth. But…I know what I am. And what I am and what I was created for are two different things, Mikoto. I'm Zidane Tribal, master thief, actor of Tantalus, and…well, ladies' man, I would say…but my heart now belongs only to one. I will fight the fate Garland has written out for me with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart. Gaia is my world, not Terra. But Mikoto…I know you said we were only distantly related and all, but you're my sister. I don't care what you were. Wedge is right. Your life has meaning beyond being a so-called Angel of Death. We'll show you. The Black Mage Village is proof of that. They were once created by Kuja and Brahne as mindless soldiers for the war on the Mist Continent. But these guys have grown beyond that. They're like Vivi, now."

"But some if not all are working for Kuja," Wedge mused. "That is what Cid said. Kuja must have found a way to suborn them. You said Kuja created them. Mayhap he had some means of controlling them that he had built into them."

"I don't know." Zidane shook his head. "Vivi's taken it very badly."

"I can scarcely imagine what it is like for him. He spoke of his story while Mikoto was modifying the radio. A tragic tale, to be sure. As you pointed out, the parallels between the Genomes and the Black Mages are manifold. Kuja probably did so out of a perverse sense of irony. He doubtless finds it highly amusing."

"Well, I ain't laughing," Zidane snarled quietly. "Getting off on the misery of others…like Cid said, I can understand him wanting to stop Garland, but he enjoyed death and destruction so much…"

"It was his purpose," Mikoto said quietly. "To cause death and destruction." After a moment, she looked up at Zidane. "What is your purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from stopping Garland and Kuja. What is your purpose in life?"

Zidane pursed his lips. "…Well, I dunno, really. I mean, Garland created me with one in mind, but…I guess if I have a purpose, well, I have several. To act and… _acquire_ with my family in Tantalus. To protect my friends. To enjoy my life. I mean, we don't always have a choice in life, I know that. But Kuja, oddly enough, gave me an opportunity to have a wonderful life. And that's what you have, Mikoto. You can find your purpose in life. You're lucky. Wedge seems to have taken a liking to you, and even though you lied to us, lied to him, he's forgiven you. Because he knows you can be better than just an Angel of Death. And I know that too. If I can do it, you can."

Mikoto didn't reply. However, she leaned in to Wedge, who blushed a little at the close proximity of the Genome, especially as her tail wormed behind his back and began gently caressing it, as if trying to search for reassurance. Garnet seemed to giggle silently, and Zidane smirked. "I think what Eiko told me was right. You guys _do_ have a crush on each other." As Wedge spluttered denials, and Mikoto merely blushed deeper, Zidane leaned forward, and said, in a stage whisper, "You want any help in getting a date with her, Wedge, I'm your man." He then waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"I say!" Wedge yelped indignantly. "I am not like my brother!"

"Never said you were. Anyway, from what I heard, your brother is a syphilis-ridden grade-A prick," Zidane said. "Dunno how he gets the ladies."

"Trinkets from the Treno Auction House," Wedge said.

"Ah, say no more. But I use a silver tongue rather than golden coin," Zidane said.

"Ruby had spoken to me of your so-called 'silver tongue' when we watched that play in her mini-theatre," Mikoto said. "Given what she said, your silver tongue is a touch tarnished."

Garnet was laughing silently, clutching her stomach, while Zidane scowled in mild annoyance. Garnet nudged Zidane in the ribs, and when he looked at her, she indicated Mikoto, as if to say, _She's got you there_.

"It's a touch too early to consider a date, anyway," Wedge said. "I have known Mikoto for a few days at best. It's not exactly proper."

"Wedge, you're a good guy. But sometimes, you've gotta live dangerously. I mean, besides going on an adventure, anyway. I'll be honest, I have quite a lot of regrets. But I also try to live in a way that they're my regrets to make."

"You sound like my brother," Wedge said with a scowl.

"Hey, maybe we do have a similar philosophy, but I try not to hurt people along the way. Wedge, I'm not saying you should be more like your brother, drinking and whoring himself to an early grave. Just…live a little. What's that old saying? Seize the day?"

"Given your life in Tantalus," Mikoto remarked, "for you it would be ' _seize the Gil_ '."

Zidane gaped. "Did you just make a joke, Mikoto?"

Mikoto didn't reply, though a faint smirk seemed to twitch at her mouth.

"I'll be damned, my little sister has a sense of humour," Zidane said. "And before you say anything, Mikoto, I'm still going to call you my little sister. I'll be damned if I call Kuja my brother, but you…well, I want to think of you as my sister. The little sister I have always wanted to have so I can protect her."

"…You feel this strongly towards me? Even knowing what I was?"

"Yeah. Your eyes didn't lie, you see, when we first met. You lied by omission, but you know what I saw in your eyes? A scared girl, lost in a strange world through no fault of her own. Not only that, but you told me what I was, something I wanted to know. Okay, you lied about that whole 'Angel of Death' crap, but you told me I was a Genome of Terra. I have waited all my life to know what I was, where I came from. You filled a big hole in my life. It doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon Gaia. As I've said, Terra may be where I was born, but Gaia is my home. But…you gave me a gift nobody else has been able to give me. So you get a protective big brother in return."

 _Wish mine was as protective_ , Wedge thought to himself bitterly, though he kept such thoughts to himself. He had railed against his brother enough times in front of these people. Better that he not annoy them too much with his own problems.

* * *

The Black Mage Village, once they arrived, was very rustic and ramshackle. His father wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere near it unless he could work out some sort of trade, and his brother would have sneered at the thought of golems creating their own settlement. But Wedge, although he thought it a bit too primitive for his liking, thought it interesting.

A shame most of the Black Mages had left. Only three remained. Two of them tended to a Chocobo egg, while the leader, given the wonderfully creative name of Number 288, was waiting in the graveyard. Vivi began questioning 288, who replied to some questions, revealing that the Black Mages joined Kuja's side because he claimed he could extend their lifespans, which were appallingly short. He refused to betray the others by revealing where Kuja was.

"It is a moot point," Mikoto said. "I know where he is."

288 turned to Mikoto and Wedge. "And you are?"

"I am Mikoto, of the same people as Zidane, and Kuja," Mikoto said.

"Wedgewood J Bishop," Wedge said, doffing the wide-brimmed hat he now wore. "You may call me Wedge, though I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Mr 288."

"I agree."

"A Black Mage golem, walking about and thinking…" Wedge smiled. "Very fascinating."

"And frightening," 288 said. "We live for but a year, give or take."

"…Ah. My apologies, old chap. Or rather, young chap. Sorry, I sometimes put my foot in it," Wedge said.

"No, I've taken no offence," 288 said. "If you knew where Kuja was, why did you come here?"

"To find out why the Black Mages joined him," Zidane said.

Vivi nodded. "…You stayed behind because you were worried about the Chocobo egg, weren't you?"

"…I don't know, to be honest. I wished to follow Kuja, if only because I was scared of dying. But…I realised that if I left, I would be leaving something truly important behind."

"…Did Kuja say anything about me? If I'm going to die?" Vivi asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know. Kuja did mention a prototype, one that would function for longer, but even that would die eventually. I'm sorry, Vivi."

Vivi shook his head. "…I was really confused when Grandpa died. 'Vivi, no need be sad', he said, and so, that's what I told myself. Don't be sad. That's why I was confused when I heard of all the mages here stopping. I mean, dying. I didn't know what to do, how to feel…until I saw Dagger sobbing over her mother's body. In spite of everything Queen Brahne did…I felt sad. Mr 288, we're not puppets, I know we aren't! Puppets cannot feel."

Wedge noticed Mikoto stiffen at that sentiment. "Puppets…cannot feel," she parroted softly, bringing a hand to her chest.

"I hate him. I hate Kuja!" Vivi continued. "He's turning people into his own puppets just to kill others! I don't care why he's doing it! He does it out of enjoyment, and not just to escape his master! It's not fair…"

288 was confused. Mikoto then said, "You have more in common with Kuja than you think. He was created for destruction, as were you. And the other Black Mages. And Zidane. And myself."

"But we're breaking free of that!" Zidane declared. "We don't have to be defined by what we were created for, any more than you guys do. We're trying to stop him!"

288 looked at them, before finally admitting, "There are two entrances to Kuja's palace. The first is hard to access, save by airship. But there's another entrance, hidden under quicksand." He then looked at the others. "Perhaps one day, I hope we can be as strong as you are, to break free of the shackles of fate."

Wedge nodded. "Be steadfast, old chap. I'm sure it's easier than you think." The rather fatuous words felt hollow to him, though, even as he spoke them. He thought about the shackles he was still trying to break, from his ties to his family, so that he had the freedom to do what he wished.

Yes. He had his own fateful fetters to break…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dunno how long it'll be before the next one comes out, though.**

 **Anyway, some basic stats, commands, and Trance explanations for Mikoto and Wedge.**

 **NAME: Mikoto**

 **AGE: 15**

 **RACE: Genome**

 **CLASS: Red Mage**

 **WEAPON: Sword**

 **COMMANDS: White Magic, Black Magic**

 **TRANCE: Appears similar to Zidane when he goes into Trance. White Magic and Black Magic are replaced with a single command: Forbidden Magic. Although these spells drain a lot of MP, they are also powerful, including Full-Cure, Meltdown, Scathe, and Ultima. This is rather like Harry's Trance in** ** _A Third Summoner_** **.**

 **NAME: Wedgewood 'Wedge' J Bishop**

 **AGE: 15**

 **RACE: Human**

 **CLASS: Alchemist**

 **WEAPON: Crossbow**

 **COMMANDS: Mix (like the Alchemist job, or like Rikku's Overdrive from** ** _Final Fantasy X_** **), Analyse (like Cid's ability in** ** _Final Fantasy IV_** **, but with a 1/8 chance of giving the next attack from any character a critical hit, or enhancing elemental damage).**

 **TRANCE: Looks like a shinier version of a Red Mage. The results of Mix become more potent, regardless of them being healing or offensive items. Analyse gives a 1/4 chance of a lethal hit on a subsequent attack, save for on boss enemies and enemies immune to Death, in which case, it's a 1/2 chance of a critical hit with the next attack.**

 **1\. This is the name I gave to the play and its author in** ** _Amethyst and Garnet_** **. Ben Marlo is a name derived from two of Shakespeare's contemporaries: Ben Jonson and Kit Marlowe.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Guests of Kuja

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **THE GUESTS OF KUJA**

Consciousness returned to Mikoto slowly, and with it, memory. She didn't remember falling asleep in a cylindrical metal room, Wedge propped against the wall, his spectacles askew. "Wedge?" she asked. "Wake up."

She had to shake him gently before he did so. He winced, putting a hand to his head. "Damnation, but I have a headache. Mikoto, where are we?"

Mikoto thought about it. They had tried entering the Desert Palace through the entrance concealed by quicksand, but they had clearly been anticipated. They must've been knocked unconscious. As for the room… "I have seen only photos before…but we are in an oubliette in the Desert Palace." She looked at the spiral pattern in the metal floor, and then edged away from the centre. "And the floor can open up to something very unpleasant."

" _Indeed it does, dear sister_ ," came the hated voice of Kuja.

"Kuja," Wedge said, getting shakily to his feet. "Your hospitality leaves something to be desired, old chap."

An effeminate titter echoed through the loudspeaker. " _Ah, Wedgewood J Bishop. Already, I can see your wit is sharper than that of your brother. A shame I have not made your acquaintance sooner._ "

"You'll forgive me for saying that the feeling is not mutual," Wedge said, moving closer to Mikoto. "You laughed at her tears."

" _Protective of her, aren't you? How much of the truth has she told you?_ "

"She told us all that both she and you, along with Zidane, were made by Garland to be killers," Wedge said, putting a shoulder around her arms. Mikoto was glad for the contact. "She told us of Terra assimilating Gaia, all to prolong its life."

" _So, the salient details of the truth at least. I would ask then if you would be allies, but something tells me that that's not on the cards. Still, I have use for you. Wedge, Mikoto, I will open the oubliette, and let you out. Once there, wait until I have gotten Zidane to come out. Unless you'd prefer the fire to the frying pan?_ " Suddenly, the floor irised open slightly, and Mikoto and Wedge stared at the lava revealed, the hot stench of sulphur jabbing at their nostrils. And Mikoto, from her once brief study of the Desert Palace and its facilities, remembered what it was.

"Not much of a choice," Mikoto muttered, as the door opened, and they hurriedly stepped through. They waited for a minute or so, until Zidane and Cid emerged from another oubliette. They noticed, in the meantime, a pair of Black Mages standing ready on a platform.

" _Stand between the Black Mages. They will send you to me_ ," Kuja said over the PA system.

They did so (save for Cid, who seemed to be overlooked by Kuja), and soon found themselves surrounded by the familiar (to Mikoto) energy field of a teleporter…

* * *

…Only to find themselves in a lavish and opulent bedroom. And standing there, smiling arrogantly, was Kuja.

It was the first time Mikoto had seen him, beyond photos. Tall, slender, effeminate, dressed in robes and what looked like a thong, he nonetheless radiated power. Though she had to concede Zidane had a point: thinking about how Kuja concealed his tail was a fruitless and possibly traumatising exercise.

"Well, isn't this a nice, heartwarming family reunion?" Kuja asked. "Plus one, of course, but I wanted to see if Wedgewood was better than his brother, though that does set the yardstick a trifle low. In any case, welcome to my humble abode."

"You wanted us here for a reason, Kuja," Zidane scowled. "Cut the crap, and get to the point. I don't care if we're family, you killed so many people, you hurt Dagger, and for what? I get that you want to break free of Garland, but there should have been other ways."

"True, but they would have been so _boring_ ," Kuja said with an indifferent smile. "Very well. I need to send you on an errand, to fetch something for me from a place called Oeilvert."

Mikoto felt a sickening jolt of realisation. "You want the Gulug Stone."

"Indeed. The ancient museum of our people. It's not my kind of place. I'm not fond of ancient history, and I like anti-magic fields even less. Garland put it around there, as well as populating it with rather powerful monsters. Sadly, I am more used to using magic, whereas you are more used to using brute strength to get your way."

"Why do you want this Gulug Stone thing?" Zidane asked.

"He wants access to Mount Gulug," Mikoto said, interrupting Kuja. "There was a race of mole-people who lived there who had Eidolons. He is probably hoping there may be one left, one he could use against Garland." Her green eyes met Kuja's pale blue ones. "Garland's intervention has left you scrambling for any avenue to strike back."

"Take care, sister," Kuja said, pointing a finger at her chidingly. "You are all my prisoners at the moment. You are in my power, which is absolute here."

 _This coming from the defective ensouled Genome who cannot even enter a Trance_ , Mikoto thought mutinously, though she kept it to herself, lest Kuja retaliate.

"In exchange for allowing you and a small selection of your comrades in retrieving the Gulug Stone for me, I will let you live. Refuse, and I will cause them to plunge to a burning death. Your decision," Kuja said to Zidane.

"That's no choice at all," Zidane snarled, before saying, "I'll take Steiner, Amarant, and Freya with me. If there is an anti-magic field around Oeilvert, I'll need some heavy-hitters." He looked at Wedge. "Sorry, Wedge, but if I take you there, and there's too many powerful monsters…"

"I understand. A damned shame, though. I would have loved to have seen a museum of another world, even one with as repulsive intentions as Terra."

"I have an old tourist guide somewhere in the library here," Kuja said. "Mikoto and Wedge will remain here. I want to know my sister a bit better, and Wedge may prove to be more interesting than his brother. He is certainly promising. But I suggest you hurry with your errand, Zidane. Give me a moment, and I will summon your chosen comrades." He took a microphone from a nearby stand, and summoned Steiner, Amarant, and Freya, activating a series of buttons on a nearby control panel as he did so.

Soon, Zidane and the others were sent on their way, Zidane glaring at Kuja, and demanding that he keep their side of the bargain. And Mikoto and Wedge were left alone in the presence of the megalomaniacal Genome.

And the first thing Wedge did was ask, "I'm curious, have you amputated your tail? Only, I'm not sure how you can hide it with that rather vulgar outfit you wear."

"Vulgar? I wear this as a lifestyle choice!" Kuja snarled.

"Apologies," Wedge said, stepping back. "I sometimes blurt out odd things when I am nervous."

"I hide my tail using a spell, if you _must_ know," Kuja said. "I am nothing like the soulless golems wandering aimlessly in Bran Bal."

"That much is obvious," Mikoto remarked.

Kuja shrugged, before saying, "Come, let us have a look at the library. We have some things to discuss…"

* * *

Mikoto saw how astonished Wedge was when they were brought to the library. For a time, he capered amongst the shelves, clearly unable to decide what to read. It was only when he was given a couple of books by Kuja that he went over to a desk to read.

Mikoto, meanwhile, found herself being led a slight distance away by Kuja. She didn't like the hungry, predatory gaze of her fellow Genome, and she wished Wedge had not been distracted so easily by the tomes Kuja had given to him. "Now, sister…I wanted to discuss our future."

" _Our_ future?" Mikoto echoed.

"But of course. Zidane, as you doubtless saw, has gone native. There's no hope of bringing him back into the fold. But you…like me, you have been so unjustly discarded by Garland. An Angel of Death with her wings so cruelly clipped." He stroked her cheek tenderly, and Mikoto fought back a flinch of disgust. "Once we overthrow Garland, we can rule Gaia. I have no interest in a decaying revenant of a world whose time is long since past. This world is so much more interesting, more _alive_ than Terra. Don't you agree? So… _alive_. Even Bran Bal is little more than a village filled with zombies, revenant reflections of the true nature of Terra. Hollow, soulless, and ultimately _dead_. Even you, with your façade of emotionlessness, are more alive than they are. We can begin a new dynasty, you and I…a dynasty of deities, immortal deities ruling over this primitive little world. You can have anything you wish." He chuckled, looking at Wedge, who was flipping between pages and reading what lay within. "You can even have him as a cicisbeo."

"A what?" Mikoto asked.

"A cicisbeo…it's a Gaian term, the male equivalent of a mistress or concubine(1)." Kuja rolled his eyes. "Of course, Garland denied you a vocabulary and poetry. But then again, he denied you many things. Without him, you have no purpose, Mikoto. What a lovely name. You do know it means 'precious' and 'nobility' in one of the ancient Terran languages?"

"No, I didn't."

"He named you beautifully, but insincerely. He stole your purpose away, Mikoto. Without that, you are little better than those soulless vessels wandering about Bran Bal. An empty vessel. I can fill you with purpose, full to the brim."

For a moment, Mikoto felt something settle on her, weighing down on her, trying to get her to accept his words. A hypnotic spell, a small part of her thought detachedly. She wanted to accept it, as she lacked purpose. She still did.

And then, suddenly, Wedge's words in her ears, when she was lying in bed after her suicide attempt. _At least one person would mourn your passing. I care not if you were made as a weapon. You didn't choose to be one, and you can choose not to be. Zidane has obviously chosen his own destiny, away from this Angel of Death nonsense. Why can't you?_

Kuja seemed to realise that she was resisting, and doubled the spell. But Wedge's later words came back to her. _In fact…until Doctor Tot came along…I was wavering in the purpose of my studies. Self-study, mostly. All I can tell you, Mikoto, is that I don't really have a purpose in life myself, unless it is to learn everything I can. Sometimes, if a purpose in life is taken from you, or you don't have one in the first place…you have to look for it. You may spend the rest of your life looking, that's what Doctor Tot said. But better to look for a purpose in life than to throw it away_.

Mikoto met Kuja's eyes, and said, quietly, but with an undeniable strength, "I will choose my own purpose in life. Not you. Not Garland. And not anyone else."

A spark of anger flared up in Kuja's eyes, but moments before he could retaliate, Wedge said, from his desk, "Kuja, old chap, I don't suppose you have any spare copies of this book? I mean, it really is quite fascinating! I could happily live the rest of my days here, all other concerns notwithstanding."

"Oh, I can make a new copy easily enough with magic," Kuja said, his smile becoming slightly fixed. "But stop calling me 'old chap'."

"It's a term of endearment, old chap. I thought you appreciated politeness and gentility." Wedge had gotten up, and was peering at a particular shelf. "Then again, like many who affect those things, it's merely a veneer, isn't it? A façade." He blinked, as if realising something. "Not that I am innocent of such a thing. It's just that the mask sometimes becomes a second skin, that you forget who you really are." His blue eyes flashed behind his spectacles as he glared at Kuja. "But I know enough about myself. I enjoy learning. I will become known for my theories on genetics. And I detest people like you, who steal the happiness of other people for your own amusement. You could have found another way to gain Alexander without so much bloodshed. The fact there was so much speaks volumes about your character."

"Rather careless talk, coming from a man whose power is dwarfed by my own," Kuja said lightly, but magic coalesced around one of his hands pointedly.

"And it's a rather puerile way to end an argument, simply by murdering the man opposing you. I thought you prized intellect, _old chap_. I mean, look!" He pulled out a massive thick tome, with a rather large red and gold-coloured jewel on the cover. "A first edition of the spellcraft journals of Doga and Unei. I know scholars who would sell their soul to you for this, or at least their firstborn."

"But not you, I take it?"

"Well, no, it's enough to actually hold it in my hand. I've got a reprint at home, anyway. The fascinating thing about it, from a thaumogeology point of view, is the jewel adorning the front."

"What about it?"

"Well, I…" Suddenly, Wedge's thumb, which had been pressing down hard on the jewel, suddenly broke it. And he grinned, maliciously. "Oops. Butterfingers." He flung the book at Kuja like it was a grenade, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed Mikoto's hand, and dashed away, pausing only to grab the two books Kuja had given him. Behind them, Mikoto could hear Kuja cursing…and the distinctive roaring, whooshing sound of a Flare spell.

"A Flare Stone!" Mikoto hissed in realisation.

"I recognised it from my thaumogeology books," Wedge said as they dashed down the corridors. "We've got to liberate the others!" They ran to a teleporter. "Can you send us back to them?"

"Of course!" Mikoto yelled, before she began punching at a control panel. They soon dissolved in a blizzard of light…

* * *

…And reappeared near the oubliettes. Cid saw them arrive. "What's going on, _ribbit?!_ " Cid demanded.

"There has been a change of plan!" Mikoto said. There was a small workshop nearby, with Mikoto looking around it. She turned an hourglass, and then activated a nearby switch. Suddenly, the oubliettes opened. "I did not think studying the history of this place would ever pay off," she murmured.

"A good thing you did then, Mikoto," Wedge said, as Eiko, Vivi, Quina and Garnet came in, having escaped from their oubliettes. The two of them explained the situation to the four mages.

"Now, here comes the hard part," Mikoto said. "We need to activate parts of a special security system before we head out of here. There are bloodstones we need to take after activating. Otherwise, there's a security drone called Valia Pira which we will face, enhanced by the bloodstones if they are in place. This way, if we destroy Valia Pira, Kuja won't be able to retrieve us should we leave."

"But what about Zidane?" Eiko asked.

"We'll have to hide in wait, and find a way to intercept him once he returns," Mikoto said. "I doubt there are any Eidolons left in Mount Gulug…but we need to be careful. Kuja will have a contingency plan in place." She looked at Eiko pointedly. "After all, places with Eidolons often have extraction circles, and we have a summoner here who he may intend to exploit. We need to get going."

With that, the young Genome, with the others following close behind, dashed off into the depths of the Desert Palace, hoping they could escape in time…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **As you can see, Mikoto's taking charge, and Wedge manages to get the drop on Kuja. I hope you liked the scene with Kuja trying to recruit Mikoto, in a creepy manner. Okay, they're not genetically brother and sister, but I wanted a freaky incestuous context there.**

 **1\. I needed a word that was the male equivalent of a mistress or a concubine, and found this word after some searching through Wiktionary. You learn something new every day, and this seemed like the sort of word the cultured Kuja might use.**


	11. Chapter 10: Escape from the Desert

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **ESCAPE FROM THE DESERT PALACE**

Mikoto realised that it had been too easy. Beyond the usual wandering monsters, Kuja hadn't sounded any alert. They activated and took the Bloodstones regardless, putting them into a pouch for safe-keeping. But the lack of any security meant that either Kuja was supremely overconfident (always a possibility), or else he was up to something.

She wracked her brains trying to think of any other possible traps, other than the ones she had been disabling. The only thing, discounting the wandering monsters, was Valia Pira, and while Kuja might be supremely confident that the security drone would be able to stop them, Mikoto felt that a somewhat lax attitude to security. And for all Kuja's indolence, he wasn't an idiot. Then again, he may not have realised that her knowledge of the security systems of the Desert Palace was comprehensive enough to be a threat to him.

They had to return to the library where they escaped from Kuja to retrieve a Bloodstone, and Wedge took a minute to steal a few books that had caught his eye. When the others looked at him, he had shrugged, saying, " _Normally, I would not descend to the level of burglary…but as Kuja has not been a good host, I feel some recompense for his inhospitable manner is in order._ "

That got little argument from the others. Garnet even took a few books herself, one by Lord Avon, and a couple on summoning and Eidolons. Soon, they reached the main teleport exit, where Valia Pira would probably ambush them, a platform connected to a vast staircase.

Only to find Kuja himself standing there, smirking. "Surprised?"

"Annoyed," Mikoto responded. "I thought you would want to wait for Zidane to get back from Oeilvert."

"True, but Zorn and Thorn have reported from the _Hilda Garde_ , and claimed Zidane will be some time coming back, which gives me plenty of time to beat you into submission. I have to confess, Wedgewood, that was rather ingenious of you. You even hurt me a little. Few have managed that. Congratulations are in order, I believe."

"I get the distinct impression that you're not going to bake me a cake," Wedge remarked dryly, before he was hurled through the air by Kuja's telekinesis, halting in mid-air just in front of Kuja.

"Sadly, although I am possessed of many talents, I'm not an accomplished baker," Kuja said mildly, though his eyes danced with lazy malice. "There is one talent I do exceedingly well at, though. Can you guess what it is?"

"It doesn't take a vast intellect to know that you have a talent at killing," Wedge snarled, though fear glittered in his eyes. "And that is nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Kuja asked, manoeuvring Wedge until he was over the railing of the staircase, a long drop and a sudden stop beneath him. "I suppose it isn't…save for the fact that not only am I better at it than anyone on Gaia or Terra, but I currently hold your life in my hands. And considering that you hurt me, spurned my hospitality, and stole my books, I feel disinclined to allow you to live much longer. Consider yourself an object lesson to the others in what it means to defy me, Wedgewood. The price of defiance is death. Have you any famous last words before I let gravity embrace you in her unyielding grasp?"

Mikoto stared in horror as Wedge was dangled over the abyss. She remembered when she did the same thing, during her suicide attempt not so long ago. The thought of Kuja killing Wedge, out of spite, as a lesson to intimidate and cow them…she couldn't bear it.

She felt the energy well up within her as she yelled, "ENOUGH!" She screamed in release as the energy of Trance filled her body, transforming her…

* * *

Wedge was almost certain he was going to die. His best hope was to try and reach out and grab the staircase's railing as he dropped. He was just within reach. Though whether he could guarantee staying there without falling, he didn't know. He was an academic, a scholar, a little unused to physical exertions, even though he had undergone sword training under his father's instructions.

But he stared in awe as Mikoto strobed and changed, her entire body changing under the Trance transformation. He had seen Zidane's Trance form, which made him look like he became covered in fur rather than clothes, glowing with magenta light. Mikoto did the same thing, though her colouration was lighter, and you could see the feminine curves beneath the fur.

You could see the anger and fury in her eyes too as she glared at Kuja. " _Enough_ ," she repeated, even as energy purled around her.

Kuja tittered, though Wedge noted a slight edge of nervousness to the sound. "Oh look, Garland's reject has gotten a louder bark. What can you do, Mikoto?" With that, Kuja let go of Wedge…

…But Wedge dropped only a foot, before he was yanked by Mikoto, telekinetically, back over to them. Wedge landed in a rather undignified matter by bowling into Quina, but the rotund Qu made a good cushion.

Mikoto then flung a hand out. " _MELTDOWN!_ " she roared, with a dazzling beam of golden light smashing into Kuja before he could react.

As the light faded, Kuja looked down at himself. "And that did what to me?" he said with a smirk.

Eiko, meanwhile, stared in awe. "Meltdown is a spell lost to time. I didn't know the Terrans would know it. It doesn't cause much actual injury…but it affects your resistance to damage, bringing it down to nothing(1)."

"Exactly," Mikoto said coldly, her hand still outstretched. " _SCATHE!_ "

Kuja's eyes widened. "Valia Pira!" he yelled as he dived out of the way.

An obelisk with an elaborate pattern appeared, just as Mikoto's attack hit it in place of Kuja, a vast beam of brilliant blue light searing through it, destroying it utterly, and drilling a hole in the wall behind it. Everyone, even Kuja, was staring at the destruction wreaked by the attack.

"Do you know Ultima?" Eiko asked.

By way of reply, Mikoto began to rise into the air, surrounded by orbiting magenta energy. Kuja, realising what she was about to do, actually smiled, albeit with a hint of fear. "Now, sister, do not do anything rash or impulsive. That's Zidane's idiom."

"It is too late for that, Kuja," Mikoto said. "You should have considered that I could use Trance…and that you would stoke my anger enough for me to use it. Even if Garland is not my master anymore…one thing I agree with him is that you have lived long enough. But then again, you aren't going to live much longer anyway."

"What? I am immortal, like all the other Genomes!" Kuja yelled.

"No…Garland told me that he tinkered with your DNA, Kuja," Mikoto said coldly. "You will die very soon, in a matter of months at most…assuming I miss."

"NO!" Kuja roared, just as he dodged to the side, a magenta Ultima bolt flung at him by Mikoto. He sneered at her, only for the part of the staircase he was on to crumble and fall away. Just before he could leap to safety, another Ultima bolt smashed into him. He fell into the abyss below with a scream, a wet, meaty thud heralding him hitting the floor.

Mikoto drifted over, and looked over the side. She was about to fling another Ultima bolt down at him to ensure his demise, before the power of Trance left her. Wedge hurried and pulled her away from the edge as her consciousness faded with her Trance.

Wedge dragged Mikoto over to the miraculously intact teleporter platform, and then looked over the controls. He barely managed to recall the sequence that he had seen Mikoto enter, at least to activate it. He hoped beyond hope it would take them to the exit of the Desert Palace, even as they dissolved in a blizzard of blue letters and numbers and symbols…

* * *

As it happened, they rematerialized in a different spot, and not where they wanted to go. They seemed to be in Kuja's stateroom once more, though a woman in regal dress was emerging from a nearby door. When she spotted them, she frowned. However, she then saw Garnet, who walked over and bowed. "Princess Garnet?"

"Hilda?" Cid croaked. "Is that you?"

Hilda frowned, looking at the frog. Eventually, she said, "I don't recall changing my husband into a toad."

"Antidote that went wrong," Wedge said as Cid looked rather forlorn at this blunt assessment. Next to him, Mikoto stirred, and got groggily to her feet, swaying. Wedge helped her stay upright, before saying, "Are you Lady Hilda?"

"Of course. And you are?"

"Wedgewood J Bishop of Treno," Wedge said, bowing. "You seem to know Princess Garnet, as well as your currently transfigured husband. This lovely lady is Mikoto, sadly related to Kuja, and less sadly related to Zidane Tribal of Tantalus, who is currently not present. This girl is Eiko Carol of Madain Sari, the boy is Vivi Ornitier, and the Qu is Quina Quen."

Hilda looked at them, before nodding. "Well met," she said. "Where is Kuja?"

"We defeated him," Mikoto said.

"Yeah, Mikoto kicked his butt with Trance!" Eiko said.

"Language!" Cid chided.

Hilda looked at Mikoto in astonishment. "You beat Kuja? You must be powerful indeed."

"Hilda! Did Kuja touch you?!" Cid demanded.

Hilda smiled a little sardonically. "Given how many affairs you indulged in, my dear husband, I think turnabout would be fair play. But we didn't engage in any intimacy, if that is what you are worried about. No, he used me more as platonic company. He spoke to me of his plans, and it's quite the incredible tale." Hilda's eyes flickered over to Mikoto. "He claimed to come from another world called Terra."

"We're aware of this," Mikoto said. "I spoke of this to them. Your husband is already aware of Terra and their plans. We came to confront Kuja, and prevent him from causing any more problems."

Hilda nodded. "Perhaps we should discuss this at a later date. You have definitely killed Kuja?"

Wedge noticed a certain amount of doubt come over Mikoto's face, before she finally nodded. "With any luck, he is. However, of greater concern is to escape this place. We will need to head to the hangar and await the return of the _Hilda Garde_. Then we will commandeer it. We'll also have to subdue or persuade the Black Mages Kuja suborned to return to their village."

"Quite the long list," Wedge remarked wryly. "We shall have to be wary, in case Kuja has other minions."

"Zorn and Thorn are the only others present to my knowledge," Hilda said. "The former court jesters of Queen Brahne. Talented mages, but cowards."

"We'd better head there soon and get ready, _ribbit_ , just in case…" Cid declared.

* * *

As it turned out, some hours later, the _Hilda Garde_ docked in the hangar of the Desert Palace. The Black Mages and Zorn and Thorn soon found themselves confronted by the escapees. The Black Mages surrendered, albeit reluctantly: they had been told by Kuja that he could extend their lives after all, but with him dead, that chance had gone out the window. Zorn and Thorn surrendered rather more easily, with Zidane and Amarant holding their weapons to the treacherous jesters' respective throats.

Soon, they disembarked on the _Hilda Garde_ , heading back for Lindblum, albeit with a quick detour to the Black Mage Village to drop off the Black Mages. Zorn and Thorn were kept in the brig, with Steiner keeping a close eye on them.

Zidane sat with Garnet in the lounge, while Wedge and Mikoto sat together. "It was strange, seeing our history at Oeilvert," Zidane said. "I mean, it was fragmented and a bit incoherent, but…it's rather sad what happened to Terra."

"It is," Mikoto said. "I…I've come to hope something, Zidane. That there is a way to save both Gaia and Terra. I don't want Terra to be destroyed…but neither do I want Gaia to be. Not anymore." A rueful smile touched her lips. "I have to confess, I may have been bewitched by your world and what it has to offer."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Zidane said with a grin.

"…Garland would tear out my soul for such heresy. But…I've come to believe it." She looked over at Wedge. "I had never gone into Trance for a Gaian before. Indeed, I believe that was the first time I entered Trance outside of training and fighting off monsters attacking Bran Bal."

"It just shows you care about him, Mikoto," Zidane said. "Trance is caused by a surge in emotion. And, well, I think you two really care for each other. I mean, without Wedge caring about you…" He left that up in the air.

Mikoto nodded, leaning into Wedge. Wedge said, gently, hugging the Genome to him, "Mikoto and I have helped each other. In a way, she saved me first, showing me that my theories were true. She validated my life and existence. I would like to think that I have validated her own."

"You have," Mikoto said quietly. "And I'm grateful for it."

"Aw, isn't it sweet, Dagger?" Zidane asked Garnet, who smiled herself. There was still a lot more to do, but for the moment, they could relax, and come to terms with what had happened. But soon, they would have to make the journey to Terra…and with it, a confrontation with Garland…

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **No, this fic isn't dead! It's still alive, believe it or not, though the writer's block was a bitch. This will still be a somewhat infrequently updated work. But hopefully, it will still be updated, along with Zidane of Burmecia.**

 **Incidentally, Kuja may or may not be dead, I haven't decided. But I left things open so that if he does survive, he's got a BIG chip on his shoulder. He's not going to go completely apeshit just yet, though, if he does survive. He will have a confrontation in the vein of Roy Batty and Tyrell in** ** _Blade Runner_** **. "I want more** **life** **,** ** _fucker/father_** **." Depending on the version you watch.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, more will be coming more frequently, but no promises.**

 **1\. I'm using the version of Meltdown from** ** _Final Fantasy VIII_** **, albeit tweaked: instead of reducing Vitality to nothing, it reduces both Vitality and Spirit (defence from physical and magical attacks, in other words) to nothing.**


End file.
